The Viking Queen
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Moira was to be the Viking Queen,Eric's wife. But Russell and his wolves ransack their village, her dreams are destroyed. She is found, bleeding and dying by Godric. He sympathetically turns the girl but Russell snatches her away. She spends her years as his slave as she plots her revenge. Eventually reuniting with Eric. spoiler alert *Human & Vampire Moira image in profile*
1. Queen Turned Slave

**Summary: **

Moira was to be the Viking Queen,Eric's wife. But Russell and his wolves ransack their village, her dreams are destroyed. She is found, bleeding and dying by Godric. He sympathetically turns the girl but Russell snatches her away. She spends her years as his slave as she plots her revenge. Eventually reuniting with Eric.

**Pairings:**

Eric/OFC, OFC/OMC

**Main Characters:**

Godric, Eric Northman, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, Russell Eddington, Talbot, Alcide Hervaeux, Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Moira __(Moira Gudinna as she was known in the present time)_ was a beautiful blonde with the most alluring ice blue eyes. She was of average height of the females of the time and had been graced with a very curvaceous figure. She was promised to the Viking prince, she was supposed to be his wife when he finally came to his senses and would settle down. She liked the thought of being the Queen of the Vikings, but her and her future 'husband' had issues. He was always having flings, sleeping with any woman he could. She was a woman though and had to stay in her place.

_She was a fighter, she knew she couldn't raise a hand against the Viking prince but she could voice her opinion. And voice her opinion she did. She approached him one day, "Varför förstöra dig mitt namn med dina ständiga kastar med varje kvinna förutom mig?" (Why do you ruin my name with your constant flings with every woman except me?)_

_He laughed at her, "Jag är prinsen, kan jag göra vad jag vill. Du kommer att vara min kvinna oavsett vad."(I'm the Prince, I can do whatever I please. You will be my woman no matter what.)_

_She hissed at him, "Jag har inte rädda mig själv för att du ska smutsa min goda namn, Eric." (I did not save myself for you to sully my good name, Eric)_

_He chuckled at her, "Det är inte vad Ivar berättade." (That's not what Ivar told everyone.)_

_Her strong facade faltered and she walked away from him, not wanting him to see her pain. She hated that he brought up Ivar, she hated that man, she wished someone would kill the bastard after what he did to her._

_Later in the evening as she was walking to her home, someone grabbed her from out of the dark. She realized it was the prince and she hissed, "Vad vill du?" (What do you want)_

_He said, rather nicely, "Jag vill att du förklara vad som hände tidigare. Varför du verkar ont när jag nämnde Ivar?" (I want you to explain what happened earlier. Why did you seem hurt when I mentioned Ivar?)_

_She sighed, she didn't want to have this conversation with him, but she didn't think he would drop it any time soon. He seemed sympathetic, "Tala om för mig vad som hände." (Please tell me what happened)_

_She composed herself and said, "Jag var ute, öva min fäktning. Jag var femton då. Ivar hade kom ut och började prata med mig. Jag tänkte ingenting av det. Han flirtade med mig. Efter en liten stund, försökte han kyssa mig och jag sköt bort honom. Jag ska vara prinsessa och jag är inget om inte lojala. Han blev arg, slog mig, och han bestämde han inte gillar min avslag. Så i slutändan, våldtog han bara mig. Så ja jag är en oskuld, men inte tekniskt." (I was out, practicing my swordplay. I was fifteen at the time. Ivar had came out and started talking to me. I thought nothing of it. He was flirting with me. After a little while, he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. I am to be princess and I am nothing if not loyal. He got angry, hit me, and then he decided he didn't like my rejection. So in the end, he just raped me. So yes I am a virgin, but not technically.)_

_The prince held her as she felt the tears start to fall, "Han måste straffas för det han gjorde." (He needs to be punished for what he did)_

_She screeched, "Nej, det kan du inte. De kommer inte låta mig gifta mig med dig om de hittar ut." (No, you cant. They wont let me marry you if they find out)_

_He was adamant about telling and she was adamant about it being a secret, so they both left rather upset. __She growled at him and stormed away. __He was such an arrogant bastard at times and she just wanted to hit him in the face, but a woman was not allowed to do such a thing._

_The fight was the reason she was alone that night, she didn't want to be anywhere near the prince. She was in bed when she heard the screams and she ran out. She saw wolves destroying everything, killing everyone, listening to some cloaked figure. She didn't understand what was happening. She ran inside to grab her father's sword. She knew how to use a weapon, her father had taught her. She ran back outside, swinging at every wolf that jumped near her. She sliced through about ten of them, when a gang of them came at her. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat them so she ran._

_The wolves could smell her so they went after her. Moira was hiding in her house when they burst in. She was dragged out of her hiding spot and the wolves ripped and tore at her porcelain skin, staining it red from her own blood. They dragged her out to the man and he laughed at her as she bled all over the ground. She gasped out, "Why are you doing this?"_

_He laughed in her face as he said, "Because you humans are pathetic. You are nothing but insects to me."_

_She looked confused as he walked away. She lay there bleeding until she felt herself fading. The she saw what looked to be a young man approaching her, he looked even younger than she was. He looked like nothing she had ever seen before. He was so dark skinned and had strange markings all over him. She was baffled as to why he came straight to her mutilated body. She wasn't afraid though as she gasped for life and he said, "I can save you. Give you a different life. Keep you alive."_

_She nodded, "Pl…ea…se."_


	2. Moira's Pitiful Life

**-Continued Flashback-**

_She saw his teeth elongate and then he slowly pushed them into her neck. He had put a calming sensation over her as he drank from her, so she would not bear any more pain. She felt the life in her body leaving her and going into him as her blood left her body. Then he sliced his wrist and held it to her mouth and she couldn't resist it. She latched on hungrily and suckled his arm until he pushed her off. He dug a shallow grave for them to lie in together so she would turn. He buried them back in the hole and they slept in the grave that night to complete her transformation._

_She could feel the change as she lay in the grave with him, and it was excruciating pain, feeling her body essentially dying. Her organs slowly dying because she would never need them again. She writhed as she felt her last breath leave her body. Then she could feel her wounds slowly closing up._

_The next night when she dug her way out and finally stood, she felt amazing. She was forever locked in her eighteen year old body. The young boy was already standing next to the hole, almost as if awaiting her. She looked at the strange man, "Why did you save me?"_

_He held his hand to her face to caress it, "Because something so beautiful yet so deadly should not be allowed to die. I could not allow you to simply expire."_

_She didn't understand but she said, "Thank you. May I know your name?"_

_He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I am Godric. And I am now your maker."_

_She smiled at him, "I am Moira, what am I?_

_He said, simply, "A vampire, a hunter of the night, someone who can extract your revenge, I've given you the power to punish him." She smiled, evilly, relishing the thought of the damage she could do._

_He handed her something. It was a quartz on a piece of cord. She looked up at him confused. He said, "You are my first child, I want you to have it."_

_She felt emotion leaking out of her, as a tear fell, "Thank you, Godric." When she went to wipe her tears, she realized that it was blood not water coming from her eyes. She looked at him strangely, "Is this normal?"_

_He nodded at her, "I will explain things as time goes on, my sweet."_

_Godric was looking for others like her. She was walking around near the woods when someone grabbed her. She saw the yellow glint in his eyes, it was one of the wolves. She figured they would be gone now, why were they still around here. He dragged her to the man, the one that had killed her family, killed everyone._

_She stood tall in front of this man. He laughed at her bravery, "You think you can defeat me? We are the same and I have many years on you child."_

_She realized that meant he was a vampire too. He said, "I am going to take you as a personal slave to me, I think it will help you learn your place."_

_She was pissed. This man was going to take her away from Godric, the man who had saved her life. She hissed at him, "I will be no slave to you. I am the Viking princess and I will never be a slave."_

_He laughed, "You will my dear," as the wolves dragged her with them._

_She screamed loudly, fighting against the men that were dragging her behind the cloaked man._

**-End Flashback-**

She snapped out of her memory from that same man screaming her name. It was centuries later and he still had her as his slave, his personal pet. Russell was calling her name, "Moira! Now!"

She ran down the stairs and stood at his side, emotionless. She was nothing anymore, she was cold and heartless now because of Russell, he had taken all she had known. From her human family and life to the man who had saved her and made her a vampire. He was speaking but she wasn't listening, he knew it too, "Moira! You dumb bitch, listen when I speak to you!" She always thought it was hilarious to piss him off, he never did too much to hurt her even when she did.

She brought her attention to him and hissed with a venomous tone, "What did you need me to do, Russell?"

Russell smiled with fake happiness and said, "Take our 'guests' to a room."

She finally looked upon the guests, another nameless vampire pair coming to pay respect to the king. King, ha, this man was no king. He was a murderer and a vile man, and she hated him. She hated how they flocked to him like he was something special. One day, she would be back on top, she would be a princess again and when she was, and by Freya she vowed he would pay for the things he had done.

She led the vampires to a room and then was strolling outside and sat down on a bench. She faded back into her thoughts again.

**-Flashback-**

_For days following the tragedy in her home, she felt Godric's voice calling to her. She had tried on numerous times to go to him, but Russell always stopped her. She didn't understand why he insisted on keeping her with him, and he certainly never spoke of it. She honestly didn't care anymore, she just knew that she didnt wish to be stuck with him. Eventually she heard nothing anymore and Russell had a gold collar placed on her, which bonded her to him. She couldn't be too far away, and if she tried to pull it off, it would kill her. It was made to turn to silver and continuously keep burning her. She knew because she had tried numerous times to get the damn thing off her neck._

**-End Flashback-**

A female voice snapped her out of it again, "Why are you out here?"

Moira turned to face the voice; it was one of the wolves, "Just in thought."

The wolf nodded, "I'm Debbie."

Moira was confused why this woman was so friendly, Moira hated the wolves, they were a vicious breed, "I'm Moira."

The woman smiled at her and then walked off. Moira fell back into her thoughts.


	3. Finding Godric

**-Flashback-**

_In the 14__th__ century, Russell had run to Greece. There, Russell met his lover, Talbot._

_Talbot was such a kind creature but he seemed to fawn over Russell. Moira would never understand that, Russell was disgusting._

_Moira had met a man there, a man that looked so much like Godric. Moira couldn't take it anymore, and she tried to run again. Russell, of course, caught her._

_She was sitting in a chair with silver wrapped around her that night. Talbot entered the room, he had already been turned, "_Γιατί τρέχετε από αυτόν, θα μπορούσε να σας δώσει τα πάντα."_(Why do you run from him, he could give you everything.)_

_In her anger, she screamed, "_Ο άνθρωπος αυτός είναι ένας δολοφόνος, σκότωσε όλο το χωριό μου, κατέστρεψε τα πάντα για μένα. Μου πήρε ακόμα και μακριά από την κατασκευάστρια μου, που νομίζω ότιπαίρνει μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση." _(That man is a murderer, he killed my entire village, destroyed everything for me. He even took me away from my maker, which I think he gets great pleasure from.)_

_Talbot said, "_Θα μπορούσαμε να μιλάμε για το ίδιο πρόσωπο." _(We couldn't be talking about the same person.)_

_She hissed at him, "_φύγω!" _(Go away!)_

_Talbot walked out, sadly, thinking about what she had said. Moira sat there and cried. She knew Godric could feel her pain, but Russell never stayed in one place long enough for Godric to find her._

**-End Flashback-**

She snapped out of it again, the sun was coming soon. She slowly walked to her room and sat down on her bed. She hated the whole coffin thing, she preferred her king sized bed.

She lay down to go to sleep. Sleep was when her memories plagued her most.

**-Flashback-**

_It was the 1940's. World War II was happening. It was utter chaos. Russell was using his wolves to hunt people. Moira was told to find the wolf Anya that had wandered off. She entered a building that she smelled the wolf in. When she entered it, she was faced with two fellow vampires. The tall, blonde, built one lifted her into the air by her throat. She quickly broke out of his hold and pinned him to the ground, showing her fangs to him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned in anger and found herself facing her maker. She released the man under her and hugged her maker. The man left the room and waited outside, sensing a heartfelt reunion between the too._

_Godric smiled at her. "_Ich habe dich vermisst, mein lieber._"_ _(I have missed you, my dear.)_

_Moira felt the blood run from her eyes as she cried, "_Er würde mich nicht gehen lassen. Ließ mich nicht sehen." _(He wouldn't let me go. Wouldn't let me see you.)_

_Godric asked, "__Wer?__"_ _(Who?) _

_She said, "Russell."_

_Godric asked, "Wer ist Russell?" (Who is Russell)_

_Moira said, "Der Vampir, der die Wölfe steuert." (The vampire that controls the wolves)_

_Godric was happy that she had just given him the information they had needed._

_Moira was just hysterical at seeing her maker again. She kissed him over and over. She was distracted with the thoughts of Russell taking her again, when she realized they were still kissing. She pulled away, "Es tut mir leid, Godric." (I'm sorry Godric)_

_He pulled her back to him, "Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht." (Do not apologize)_

_He kissed her again. She had missed him so dearly, so all she did was kiss him back. She didn't know why he was kissing her but she didn't care. She loved this man more than anything, he was the one who had saved her. He was like a lover and yet like a father to her. She had been around long enough to know that makers had sex with their progenies sometimes, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't surprised by his next actions. He deepened the kiss as he picked her up, dropping his pants before he put her against the wall. _

_She was wearing a skirt, it was Russell always made her wear. So Godric had it pretty easy to get to what he wanted. He tore her panties as if they were nothing, as he slammed into her. She threw her head back and felt her fangs extend. They tried to kiss again, but their fangs bit into each other lips. It turned into a very bloody, sensual kiss between the two. Vampire sex was so much better than any other kind. It was fast and rough and hard. They continued fucking until the man outside said, "_Die Wölfe sind zurück._"_ _ (The wolves are back)_

_Godric put her down and yanked up his pants, looking out the door. The wolves were coming. He held Moira sadly, "Sie müssen mit uns kommen. Du bist mein Kind. Ich will nicht ohne dich sogar für ein weiteres Jahrzehnt sein." (You have to come with us. You are my child. I do not wish to be without you for even another decade.)_

_Bloody tears fell down Moira's face, "Ich kann nicht, Godric. Er lässt mich nicht." (I can't Godric. He won't let me.)_

_Godric grabbed her roughly, "Du bist mein Kind. Sie haben zu gehorchen. Niemand wird euch schaden. Wir schützen Sie." (You are my child. You do have to obey. No one will harm you. We will protect you.)_

_Moira turned to the other man, he looked so familiar, but she couldn't place it. She nodded to Godric, signifying she would go with them. She followed them out of the building and was almost free, when a wolf jumped on her._

_She fell to the ground trying to throw the wolf off. Eric and Godric helped her. She grabbed a nearby sword and held it up to the wolves. She fought like she had that night when the wolves first came, but Russell knocked the sword out of her hand with ease, "You are still pathetic Moira, you really think you can fight me. I have 1000 years on all of you. Now get back over here Moira."_

_Moira yelled, "No, I am a vampire, a fighter, I won't be controlled!"_

_Russell grabbed her by the throat after he flung Eric and Godric away from her. He was older than all of them, stronger than them all, she didn't have a chance. He held her to his face, "I guess I will have to teach you how to behave, sweet Moira."_

_Moira spit at him. He just laughed at her defiance. That was the night she got the collar. He had a witch make it, that was the night Moira gave up._

**-End Flashback-**


	4. Meeting Alcide

Moira sat up in her bed. Her memories were killing her. She couldn't think of these things anymore, they were causing her to go insane. She walked to Russell's office, "I wish to go to town."

He laughed at her boldness, "And why should I let you?"

Moira pleaded with him, she just needed to get away, "Because I am asking nicely, its not as if I can go very far unless you allow it."

He chuckled at the statement, "Alright, you can. You better be back by morning or I'll leave you out to die."

She ran out of the house as fast as she could. She went to some supe bar. She was sitting at the bar when a wolf sat next to her. She turned to him, "I don't like wolves."

He looked surprised at her statement, "I'm sorry, I'll go."

She was curious of this wolf, he was so sweet sounding, sincere even, "No, its okay, I'm sorry. Sometimes my bark is worse than my bite."

He smiled at her, She was utterly beautiful, even for a fanger. She pressed her luck and leaned over to kiss the wolf. She didn't know why she had done it, but she did. He was shocked at first, eventually kissing her back, until her damn fangs protruded and poked at his lips. He jumped back rather fast.

She frowned, both embarrassed and sad that she had ruined it, "I'm so sorry, I haven't been in any relationship in a long time."

He realized she really was sorry and she looked so sorrowful in general, "Its alright, but are you okay?"

She smiled weakly at him, "I haven't been alright in centuries."

He cocked his head slightly, intrigued, "How old are you?"

She smiled at him, "I'm over 1000 years old."

He gasped, "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "A thousand years being a slave. A truly sad existence."

The wolf hugged her, actually hugged her. She sank into his touch, missing the loving touch of another body. He said, "I'm Alcide."

She mumbled against his chest, "I'm Moira."

Then she realized it had become late and she jumped from his arms, "I have to go."

He was confused, "Please don't go."

She frowned; she didn't want to leave, "I have to. Don't worry, you'll see me again sometime." She kissed him swiftly before she ran out.

* * *

She was walking back into the house when Russell saw her, "I see you made it back in time."

Moira got angry and her native language came out, "Varför håller du mig här?" (Why do you keep me here?)

Russell laughed at her anger, "I can make you strong, Moira. Dont you see that? I am one of the oldest vampires. I have lived through everything. I can be better to you than anyone else in our world. All you see is me making you stay here, but I can make you a ruthless vampire. I can make you into someone worthy of our world."

She hissed at him, "Det är min beslutsfattare jobb, inte din. Och jag vill inte vara hänsynslös." (That's my makers job, not yours. And I do not wish to be ruthless.)

Russell growled at her insolence, "You will never learn. You are an ungrateful bitch!"

Moira winced at the words and composed herself and walked away. She would never understand why he got so mad when she said she didn't wish to be there with him.

She sat down on her bed and her thoughts drifted.

**-Flashback-**

_It was the 90's when Russell became the King of Mississippi. She had been there when the Authority said it. It crushed her, how could they allow that. He was a bastard and should never have been allowed to rule over anyone._

_She was always alone then. The years passed and she rarely came out of her room anymore. Talbot would talk to her but she didnt really speak back._

**-End Flashback-**

The year of 2008 passed fastly. It was the same as all the others. 2009 however held horrors for Moira.

Moira had begun to come out more due to Alcide. She would spend the nights out with him and be back by morning. Russell was pleased that it was at least a supe she was with and not a human. Alcide even snuck in her room one night and stayed with her. That morning, however, Moira just began to scream.

Talbot and Russell came running into the room. They ignored the wolf that was there and looked at Moira. After ten minutes of screaming, Moira turned to Russell, "You fucking bastard!"

She went after Russell, trying to hit him. He threw her off easily and screamed, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

She screamed, "He died. I wasnt there and he died! I will never forgive you! I will watch you burn Russell Eddington, I swear it!"

Russell ignored her and walked out. He told Talbot to follow. Talbot was curious though and listened through the door as she spoke to the wolf.

Alcide grabbed her up in his arms, "What happened?"

Moira cried, blood running down her face, "Do you know that we are connected to our makers? The one who turns us."

Alcide said, confused, "No."

She sobbed, "We are. We feel what they feel. We can feel when they...die."

He gasped, "Did something happen to him?"

She screamed again, "He died! I was taken from him. I had only seen him once after i was taken." Moira grasped the necklace around her neck and continued to cry.

Alcide just held her and tried to quiet her sobs. Talbot felt sorry for Moira, she had lost her maker.

Talbot went to Russell, "Please tell me you didnt take that woman away from her maker."

Russell frowned at Talbot's prying but kept his composure, "I did it to help her."

Talbot scoffed, disgusted with Russell, and walked out of his office.


	5. Meeting Bill & Lorena

Moira became even meaner as time went on. One day, a female vampire came to the house. She was somewhat ugly and Moira laughed at her appearance aloud, causing Russell to raise an eyebrow at her. Russell was so nice to her, "Hello Lorena, how are you my dear?"

Lorena smiled, "I am well, Russell."

Russell actually seemed nice towards this vampire, "Oh, Lorena, this is my pet, Moira."

Lorena looked to be in thought, "Moira? Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh yes, now I remember. The vampire who ran the coven of Dallas spoke of you."

Moira pounced on her, perched on top of the young vampire. She was hovering dangerously close to her face as she spit, "What did he say about me?"

Lorena hissed at the vampire on her, "He said he greatly missed his first child and how he wished he could see her before he met the true death."

Moira growled at her and began to punch the shit out of her face, "You're lying!"

Russell tried to yank her off but Moira was too angry. Russell finally got Moira off the other vampire and apologized to Lorena. Lorena hissed at her, "He killed himself, child, he wanted to die! It pained him greatly that you were not there." Moira knew this woman was trying to bait her, and it just made her angrier.

Moira just collapsed on the floor, stone faced. Russell told Talbot, "Take her upstairs now!"

Moira was hysterical again and she had no one to help her this time. She wanted so desperately to have Alcide at her side but she couldn't. Alcide had said he had to watch some female human. She was left alone in her anguish, with not a soul in the world that would help her. She was truly alone now.

* * *

A few days later, another vampire appeared. His name was Bill Compton. Moira was allowed out of her room again and she was greeting the guest with Russell. Once again, when Russell introduced Moira, recognition hit the other vampire's face.

Moira asked, quietly, "You knew him too, didn't you?"

Bill acted dumb, "Knew who?"

Moira cried out, slightly in anger, "My maker."

Bill solemnly said, "You're Godric's child aren't you?"

Moira nodded. "Please tell me what really happened, that bitch of a vampire before was just being a cunt."

Bill looked at her sadly, "Well he did speak of you, of how he missed you, and how he wished he could see you again, and he met the true death. He said he was sorry about all the pain and things he had caused. He said he was tired of being a vampire, tired of living forever. He stood in the sun."

Moira's tears became unstoppable, "Was he alone?"

Bill shook his head, "No, my female human companion stayed with him as it happened. And Eric was there until the sun came up."

Moira said, "At least someone was with him," and she walked away.

Moira retired to her room as she cried. Talbot knocked on the door, "Moira, dear, our guest wants you at the table."

Moira sadly walked downstairs after wiping her eyes. She was sitting next to Bill when Lorena opened her mouth, "Russell, why do you allow animals at your table?"

Moira knew she was speaking of her and ignored the first one, "I mean really, someone as powerful as you with that bitch at your table."

Moira's tightly stringed control snapped and she flung a lamp at Lorena, setting her on fire. She screamed in agony and Moira laughed. Russell snickered, "Now that's the girl I wanted."

Moira then flung silver chains around her, "Call me an animal again, you bitch. I dare you."

Lorena was afraid for once as she got up to run upstairs. Bill chuckled at the scene as did Russell. Moira looked up at everyone as they looked at her. She felt her fangs out and could feel her heart racing. She despised them, all of them, they would all die. She didn't need anyone. Russell smiled at his newfound progeny as he approached her and put his blood onto the collar. It fell off her neck with ease.

She was free. He had only freed her because he knew she had snapped. He knew he had her now; there was no turning back from this.

She walked upstairs to her room. She screamed loudly in anguish as she grabbed a sword off the wall and took it outside. She flung it around at lightning fast speed, she was so angry. Talbot came out to try to calm her, "Moira, don't forget who you are."

Moira turned to Talbot and hissed at him. He backed away from her, scared of her behavior. He went inside, "Russell what did you do to her?"

Russell laughed, "I didn't do anything, Lorena was the one who pissed her off."

Talbot looked out at the girl swinging the sword wildly.

* * *

Days passed and Moira got meaner, even lashing out at Talbot now. Russell had imprisoned Bill when the telepath came.

Moira was intrigued by her, Russell introduced her, "Moira, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is Moira."

Sookie blurted out, "He missed you terribly Moira."

Moira growled at her and showed her fangs. Sookie jumped, afraid of the girl. Moira stormed away from Sookie. Moira eventually didn't see Sookie anymore. Moira got curious and asked Talbot, "Where did that woman go?"

Talbot said, "She is special. Russell has her put away."

Moira didn't like that. Another vampire arrived that night, it was a blonde male. Moira was mesmerized by him, but she stayed out of the affairs of the house.

That night, Sookie escaped the mansion. Alcide had come to Moira, "I have to leave, Moira, I'm so sorry."

Moira felt tears start and she buried them, "Du är förlåten min kärlek," (you are forgiven, my love) as she caressed his face. He ran out after that and they disappeared with Bill in the back of the truck.


	6. Reunited With the Prince

Russell was furious, and went to find Sookie. While he was gone, the blonde man approached Moira in the 'souvenir room' as Russell called it. She was staring at the beautiful crown in the case. The man asked, "Why are you here with him? You seem to hold great disdain for him."

Moira turned to the man, "I was taken. Made his slave. For all of my life as a vampire. He said he wanted me to be ruthless, a true vampire. I am no longer sure that is quite all of why he took me but that does not matter. I didn't want that, all I had ever wanted was to go back to my maker."

The man asked, "Why do you stare at this crown?"

She felt the tears fall this time, "I was to be a queen. This crown is a reminder."

The man asked sweetly, "How old are you?"

Moira cried harder, "Over 1000 years old."

The man looked at her strangely and was about to ask something when Talbot walked in, "Russell needs you on the phone."

Moira walked out in the hall with the phone. Russell screamed in the other end, "I want that bitch! I want you to watch that fucking blonde. I don't trust him."

She sighed, "ich will." (I will) She hung up then.

The blonde heard her dialect of Swedish, it was his own. When she entered the room again, he asked, "Wer waren Sie, um Königin von sein?" (Who were you to be Queen of?)

Moira turned to him in shock and smiled, "Die Wikinger." (The Vikings)

The blond smiled back at her, "I'm Eric, Eric Northman."

Moira said, "Moira." As said their names, recognition lit up both their eyes. He spoke first though.

Eric said, "You were the one I was supposed to marry when I was alive. And you are my sister."

Moira nodded and then looked at him confused, "Sister?"

Eric looked at her with sadness, "You are Godric's child, aren't you?"

Moira felt the tears, "Yes, I was his first child."

Eric said, "We have much to discuss but that will be later, my dear."

Moira thought back to that night in Germany during World War II, that man that had been with Godric, it was Eric. Her beloved had been with her maker and she had never known it.

She turned to Eric and he said, "Ich muss die Dinge mit Talbot diskutieren." (I need to discuss things with Talbot)

Moira nodded and walked out of the room.

Moira was strolling in the front of the mansion when she heard Talbot's scream. She knew what Eric would do to him, she didn't like the thought, but she knew it would wound Russell deeply.

* * *

Eric ran out at lightning fast speed, grabbing her hand as he went. He was wearing the crown of his father. Moira felt herself swoon at the sight. He had them back in Shreveport within thirty mins. Vampires really were fast. She was amazed at his club, it was a beautiful scene. Eric led her to the throne in the front of the room. She looked up at him with reverence, "You aren't really going to let me sit on that throne are you?"

He grinned at her, "Why wouldn't I? You are my Queen, Moira." He put her into the throne and placed the crown on her head. "You suffered so much at Russell's hands, this is what you deserve, Moira."

The blood leaked from her eyes yet again, "Thank you, my King."

He smiled at her, "Just Eric please Moira."

Moira nodded. Then Pam came running out of the office and saw Moira, "Who the hell is that Eric?"

Eric said, "This is Moira, she was to be my wife when I was alive. She is my vampire sister. And she was imprisoned by Russell."

Pam looked at her with the saddest eyes, "You poor thing."

Moira looked at Pam, "You must be Eric's progeny. You are quite a beauty. Eric does choose well."

Pam smiled at the woman, perhaps they would be friends. Pam thought the woman was beautiful and she obviously thought the same of her. Eric broke the look between her and Pam, "I think we need to discuss some left out figures of your life in my office, Moira."

Moira nodded, "Yes, we do."

Once in the office, he asked, "How did you get turned?"

Moira said, "When the wolves came, I fought. I got cornered by a pack of them and they ripped and tore at me until I was bleeding all over the ground. Then a young boy approached me and asked if I wanted to live. I said I did and he turned me. The next night he told me who he was, what I was, that I was his first child. Then we searched for others, I found no one. But the wolves caught me by the woods and I was taken. I lived a pitiful existence with Russell."

Eric said, "But you saw us in Germany."

Moira looked happy, "I was ecstatic to have that. All I wanted was Godric. But Russell wouldn't allow that."

Eric asked, "You do know….about…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Moira said, "His choice to die? Yes I heard. I felt it. That pain was more excruciating than anything I have ever felt in my life. I wanted so bad to go to him, but the collar I had on would not allow it. Eventually I snapped, which is what made Russell suddenly trust me."

Eric held her against his chest, "I am so sorry that you couldn't be there. He did miss you Moira. He did continue to ask for someone to find you throughout the years, but to no avail."

Moira didn't like what Eric was saying and she walked out. She couldn't handle it. She missed Godric so much. He meant so much to her, but Russell had ruined that. That bastard would fucking pay for what he would done.


	7. Russell's Taunting

She was walking around outside when she heard a noise. Russell had wasted no time getting to them. She was standing on the roof, watching down below. She watched him go into Fangtasia, and she was worried what he would do once inside. She didn't want to go in just yet, but then she heard Sookie's screams from inside. She felt the sun start to come up and she went in the back door of the club. She saw Pam crying near the back room and she came up behind her to ask, "What is going on?"

Pam said, "Eric is going to pull Russell out in the sun to let him fry, but Eric will die too."

Moira felt it pain her at the thought, but the thought of Russell roasting to death excited her. She watched Eric walk out first to trick Russell out. She could tell from his face that he was starting to burn slightly from the sun, but he couldn't let Russell see that. Then Russell joined him out in the parking lot with the sun beaming down on them. Eric clapped a pair of handcuffs over Russell's wrist and his. Moira walked out of the back and saw Sookie crying in the corner and Bill standing near her. Sookie saw Moira and recognized her from Russell's house. Moira didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let Eric die. She saw Godric in front of her, _you have to forgive him, don't let them die._

Moira ran out fast and dragged them both inside. She could feel her skin cracking as she came back in. She wrapped silver chains around Russell and then broke the handcuffs. She then put Russell in a chair and tied him to it. He growled at her, in pain and in anger. Eric approached Moira and shook her, "Why did you drag us back in?"

Moira held her ground, "Because I didn't want you to die, and Godric told me not to let you die."

Eric had seen him at various points to, it was a strange occurrence. Eric held Moira against him, "I'm sorry, Moira."

Moira smiled at him, and Russell said, "Awe, how touching."

Moira turned around with her fangs out, she wanted nothing more than to kill Russell but she remembered Godric's words. Eric and the others wanted to sleep and Sookie wanted to leave, so Moira offered to watch over Russell. As soon as everyone else was gone, he started to taunt her, "Why are you doing this? I was good to you Moira, I kept you for centuries."

Moira spun around with fire in her eyes, "Yes, you did, for centuries, you kept me away from Godric, my maker, and Eric, my betrothed. So I hate you."

Russell laughed at her, "It made you a better vampire. You are truly a child worthy of my throne."

Moira got closer to him, "What did you say?"

Russell said, "When I relinquished my throne, I wanted it to go to you."

Moira's anger rose even more, "Do you know who I am? Why the hell would you give your throne to me?"

Russell said, "A young vampire who was with a Gaulish boy. And because you are ruthless, a true warrior, one that is worthy of a royal throne."

Moira got in his face, "I was to be queen of the Vikings. I was to be married soon. I was beautiful. But you let your wolves mutilate me and rape me. You even laughed in my face as I asked you why you attacked us. And when Godric found me, he turned me that night, but the next day, you found me and took me away from him! I mean what the fuck reasoning could you have had for that? Did you just want a child so bad that you had to steal one?"

She was so angry she hadn't realized she had began wrapping a silver chain around Russell's neck. He gasped, "I did it because you were a great fighter and a beautiful woman, who would not want you."

The other vampires downstairs could hear her talking and Eric sped up the stairs to grab her. He could see the anger in her, he knew she would kill him if she got around him again. He told all the others to get out of the dungeon and he threw Moira in. They could all hear her slamming around and breaking shit. She was even making guttural noise and screams, she must have been quite angry indeed. Eric walked down to check on her and saw her speeding around.

He grabbed her arm and steadied her. She still had her fangs out and she was like growling at Eric. She couldn't even sit still, the adrenaline from her anger was kicking her into overdrive. Eric couldn't think of anything to calm her, so he just decided to redirect it and he slammed his lips onto hers. She continued to struggle for a moment and then she relaxed. Her body reacted way before her mind did, as she sunk into his delicious mouth and sensual kiss.

She didn't know what was happening, she had been talking to Russell and then suddenly she was being kissed by Eric. She was still pissed though so she slammed him against the wall of the basement. He was surprisingly enjoying this and he flipped her around and put her against the wall. He hoisted her up in the air and she suddenly wrapped her legs around his stomach. He was so lost in it all that he didn't hear Pam calling him. After a few moments of no answer, Pam had decided to walk in.

Pam opened the door and went to get Eric, but she froze when she saw them in their position. She cleared her throat and Eric practically dropped Moira.


	8. Moira's Taunting and Fun

Moira dropped her feet real fast so she wouldn't hit the floor. Eric stood frozen, still a bit embarrassed by the fact that he had gotten caught in such a compromising position by his child. Pam just grinned at them, "When you two are done, there are things we need to discuss."

Eric nodded and followed her upstairs. Moira followed after them shortly. Russell was still in the middle of the room, angry. Russell laughed at them, "Did you two have fun down there?"

Moira pounced on him again, "You shut your mouth, Russell."

Russell grinned at her, "Why is it that you hate me so much, Moira? Is this a case of unrequited love?"

She hissed at him and launched herself at him, "Don't flatter yourself. You are nothing to me!"

He laughed at her again, "Then maybe it was Talbot you pinned after?"

Moira started to get mean, "Oh...poor Talbot, you know he enjoyed himself as Eric fucked him...he loved it. Then the poor thing, and his screams of terror as Eric staked him."

Russell's anger came out at her statement, "You little bitch, I'll make both of you pay for what you did."

Moira just laughed, "Russell you are truly a fool if you think we will let you do anything to us. We will have to put you down like a dog, its what the Authority wants."

Russell hissed at her, "I will see you dead, for sure this time Moira."

Moira got dangerously close to Russell's face, "I knew what Eric would do to Talbot, I let him do it. I heard his scream from outside the house. How do you feel about that?"

Russell tried to lunge at Moira but she jerked herself back. Bill interjected, "Perhaps we should just be rid of him."

Eric nodded, "Yes, but the true death is much too nice for him. I believe he should rot for eternity with the pain of his love's death. We will bury him alive in concrete. Alcide should be able to provide us a place."

Eric walked away to call Alcide. Pam approached Moira then, "That was quite an interesting display downstairs. I wouldn't mind it if he shared."

Moira turned to her with a smile, "Are you saying you are attracted to me, Pam?"

Pam just nodded. Moira grinned, "You'll have to ask Eric about his sharing habits, I would say that I wouldn't mind it."

Pam's face lit up at the thought, apparently she was excited about the chance to get with her. Eric came back into the room after their conversation, "Alcide told us of a place to take him, lets go."

They put Russell into the car with the silver still around him. They all piled into the car around him, but Moira was the farthest away in the front passenger seat. They arrived at the construction site rather fast, and they pulled him out. Eric yanked him over the the hole that they were going to put him in. Eric let Moira do the honor of pushing him into the hole and push the button on the concrete churner. She watched it pour all over him, and she had never felt more sadistic than she did now. She was happy at the sight, watching him practically drown in the liquid concrete.

Alcide watched the vampires with pure fear, they were all so scary while watching the evil vampire get buried alive. The young blonde female is what caught his attention most, she was the coldest looking out of the bunch, which surprised him because she looked so warm and kind.

The vampires got back into the car after the concrete was poured, the sun would be up soon. Once they arrived back at Fangtasia, Pam decided to ask Eric her question, "Um...Eric, would you maybe share your pet, Moira?"

Moira snapped a little at the word, "I am not his pet, I am his wife."

Pam bowed slightly to her, "I am so sorry if I upset you, Moira."

Eric eyed Pam, "You want to have Moira?"

Pam nodded eagerly, "Yes, she is quite beautiful."

Eric said, "I do not mind at all."

Pam was very excited by the thought. Eric walked off towards his office to look over some paperwork. Moira went downstairs to change her clothes, she didn't like the Russell smell that was attaching to her clothes. She was changing out of her jeans and red tank top, when Pam walked into the 'dungeon'. She was admiring Moira as she changed, Moira was completely unaware. Then Pam touched her, running her fingers down Moira's side. Moira turned to face her, "What are you doing?"

Pam giggled, "Eric said I could have you."

Moira leaned closer, "So this is you wanting me?"

Pam nodded as she dipped her lips down to Moira's. Moira moaned into the kiss, she couldn't remember the last time someone had actually wanted her. Pam backed her towards the wall, with her lips still plastered to Moira's. Moira felt Pam's fangs pop out at the situation and then when Pam began to work her way down to her throat, Moira's own fangs came out. Moira felt a soft growl leave her lips at the earth shattering sensations went though her body.

Moira was so caught up in everything that she didn't notice there was someone standing in the doorway. She did notice the person when he flung Pam away from her and growled, "Get out, now Pam, no one will touch her until I get to defile her!"

Moira stood there in shock, "Did you just say defile me?"

Eric didn't even answer, he just growled at Pam to get out again, and once she did, he turned to Moira. Moira didn't know what he was thinking, well until he slammed her back against the wall. He growled, "Yes, defile you, which is what I plan to do to you," as his lips slammed to hers and he kissed her so hard he could have bruised her.


	9. Teasing Eric & a New Mission

Moira had never really had a bit sense of humor but at this she did. She pushed his delicious lips away from hers, even though it practically killed her, and said, "Uh uh mister, we will do this properly, the way it should have been all those years ago."

He looked at her with his mouth agape, he couldn't believe she was turning down the chance for sex with him. She giggled at the face he made, he obviously was shocked by her saying no at that moment. She threw on the dress she hadn't put on yet and then ran upstairs. He was still frozen in shock, and Pam walked back downstairs, "So you aren't used to getting rejected are you? Or even with a girl playing hard to get?"

Eric turned to Pam and showed his fangs at her in his irritation at her questions. Pam just laughed at him as she walked back upstairs.

It was still night time, and there were lots of people in the bar. Moira was swaying rather magically in the crowd. She had never been allowed to have fun and back when she was a child it didn't exist. Eric growled at the sight of her dancing with everyone else, she was trying his patience.

He thought about her the entire night as he watched her. His eyes never left Moira's body, she had, if at all possible, became more beautiful after she was turned. Instead of the flowing blonde hair she had as a Viking, she now kept it put up and it was a platinum blonde color. She still looked exactly the same as the day they had met, still so striking.

She could feel his eyes on her, and she wanted to tease him more. She sauntered up the his throne on the stage and began to give him a lap dance of sorts. He hissed his frustration at her, pulling her flush against him. He whispered into her ear, "Continue to tease me and I will make you beg and scream for me to fuck you, Moira, my sweet."

She scurried away at his words, afraid if he would really follow through with them. Not to mention he had called her my sweet, the same name that Godric had once said to her. The words had stung a bit to hear, which had been another reason she had ran.

* * *

After a few days of her constant teasing, he pulled her into his office, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Moira smiled, "I want to be married, in the traditional Viking way."

Eric nodded, "I can do that, is that all?"

Moira nodded. Eric grinned. If that was all she was making him do, this would be easy. He dipped her back, kissing her, figuratively sealing the deal.

Moira drifted in her own thoughts, his mouth was so wonderful. It would kill her to wait until they were married for them to consummate it. She knew she had pushed him to the brink of his sanity by teasing him, but it was hilarious to her. Then she thought about her wedding, actually being able to get married, it made her so happy. Then a sour thought went through her head, Godric wouldn't be there. The one person in the world that she would want there, would not be able to appear.

A single tear fell down her face and Eric saw it. He wiped it from her face and asked, "What is making you cry, my beautiful wife?"

Moira said, "I am ecstatic at our wedding plans but I just thought about Godric."

Eric pulled Moira quickly against him, "Moira, sweetheart, you have to stop thinking about his death."

She cried, "I cant. He saved me, Eric. He made me what I am. He is the one who gave me this chance to be with you again."

Eric just held her as she cried. He knew it hurt her that Godric was gone. It still pained him greatly too, but he couldn't dwell on it. He had been there with him before it happened, perhaps that was why he was easier to let go. Moira had been taken away from Godric at the beginning of her life and she had never been reunited with him, that must have been what pained her most.

She desperately needed Godric, cried out for him in her dreams sometimes. He had been so special to her, but he wasnt there anymore. Eric knew these were the things that hurt her and there was no way he could fix them.

* * *

The next night, Bill called Eric to his house to talk to him. He brought Moira with him because he feared her being alone. After last night, he could just tell her mood had bombed downward. He had slightly been afraid she herself would meet the sun or commit suicide in some way.

Bill looked at Eric strangely when he walked in with the blonde female, "Eric, I said you, not to bring someone else."

Eric was irritated by Bill, he hated this man, "You may speak freely in front of her, she is my wife, Moira."

Bill looked confused, "Your wife? When did you gain a wife?"

Eric said, smoothly, "When I took her back from Russell. Never mind her, just tell me why you wanted me to come here."

Bill nodded, "Well I called you here because there are a coven of witches that we need to be worried about."

Eric asked, "Witches? Why do we need to watch them?"

Bill said, "We believe they may have a necromancer among them."

Eric's face frowned, "That is certainly not a good thing."

Moira stood quietly in the corner and waited for Eric to be done. Witches were not a good thing, usually it was just weak little wiccans, not actual powerful witches. A necromancer was a horrible thing, one could kill a vampire quite easily. Moira felt a slight flick of a vision of a necromancer but she couldn't pinpoint the memory.


	10. Primal Instincts

After they were done talking, Eric led Moira out of the house and back to Fangtasia. She was still very upset, Eric could see it in her eyes every time he looked at her. He tried to comfort her, but she just ignored him and wandered off to his house. He spent the night with Pam, watching over the club. He then ran to his house before dawn so he could check on Moira. All the rooms were light protected because all that lived in it were vampires, so he walked around the rooms looking for the one Moira was in. She was asleep in the upstairs room, it was probably no coincidence that it was the room that Godric had always stayed in. He stared at her from the doorway, she was curled into the fetal position, something a vampire never did. She had to be hurting immensely to be in such a position, so he walked in and laid down next to her. He pulled her to him as he 'died' for the day.

* * *

A few days later, Eric stormed into Moon Goddess Emporium and Moira followed after him. The old witch in the room was staring at them. Then something strange happened, everything went blank in her head as the witch muttered something. Moira saw the blonde man next to her and she felt like she should know him, like her soul knew him, but she didn't know who he was. She and the blonde man wandered out of the witch shop. They went in separate directions, Moira was so very hungry, it was killing her. She ran off and found a very scared male human in the woods, she licked her lips at the thought of draining him. She began to drink, not even glamoring him. He was screaming in pain and she just couldn't stop herself. She felt so primal, so alive, so much like a predator. She grinned to herself and then she was knocked away from her dinner by some dog.

She turned slowly towards the dog, then she smelled it, a wolf. She hissed, "I don't like wolves!"

The wolf shifted back to human and eyed the female, "Moira?"

Moira turned to the wolf, with blood all over her face, "Is that my name?"

Alcide stared at Moira, scared, she seemed so savage right now and she didn't even remember her own name, or him. He nodded, "Yes, that's your name, I'm your friend Moira, let me help you, let me take you to Pam."

Moira cocked her head sideways, "Who is Pam?"

Alcide quickly said, "She is your step daughter."

Moira followed Alcide as he began to walk towards where Fangtasia was. He snuck her in the back so no one would see the blood soaked vampire. Pam immediately felt Moira come in and Pam ran to her. She saw Moira and felt the change in her. Pam turned to Alcide, "What happened?"

Alcide said, "I found her in the woods. She was so cold looking and she was feeding off a human. She would have killed him if I hadn't stopped her. She doesn't remember me and she doesn't even know who she is."

Pam frowned, "This is not good. She has a very bad past. I would hate to ask this, but could you watch her Alcide, she seems calm around you."

Alcide frowned, he didn't want to babysit the vampire, but he had felt something for her once. He nodded to Pam to tell her he would do it. Pam suddenly felt frantic, "I cant feel Eric."

Moira turned to look at the woman, "There was someone with me."

Pam asked, "Where is he?"

Moira shook her head, she didn't know, she felt the beast inside her eating at her. She wanted to drink someone and she wanted it now, and something smelled delectable. She went after it, speeding from Shreveport all the way to Bon Temps. Moira smelled the faerie from far away and launched herself at the woman. She began to drink and drink, but Pam and Alcide had followed her. Alcide flung her off the woman but then a very odd looking Eric came because he could smell the faerie too. He bit into her and drained her. Moira was sitting there licking the blood off her lips and fangs. Pam saw Eric and knew where he had been, Sookie had him. Pam hated that damn woman, and she was sure Moira would too when she found out about them.

Moira then turned her eyes to Sookie and smirked, and went after her, but Eric stopped her fast, twisting her arm behind her back. She however flipped him around with the arm that had been behind her back. Eric looked at her scared for once. She grinned at him and turned back to Sookie, she couldn't help how good the woman smelled, but Alcide flung her to the ground, with him on top of her. She could feel the electricity crackling between them, which made her hunger grow for something else. She bit her lip in an attempt to bury the feelings that were coming to surface. She hissed and threw him off her.

But then Moira's world stood still, as she saw him, the phantom boy standing not far from her. She couldn't remember him, but her soul literally cried out for him. She saw Eric turn towards the boy too, he could obviously see him. The boy spoke to her, "Stop this, Moira, behave my child."

She cocked her head to the side, "Who are you?"

His face took on one of pain, "I'm Godric, your maker, you remember me don't you?"

She spoke his name aloud as if to try to bring up anything, "Godric."

All eyes were on her as she spoke to someone who was not there, "My maker, I cant remember."

Godric's ghostly hand stroked her face and she felt herself melt at his touch, "I'm sorry I cant remember you."

Godric said, "Go back to where it happened, touch the witch."

She looked at him as if confused, "Go back to the witch? Wont she hurt me again?"

Godric said, 'There is a magic in you that will help save you."

She shook her head, "I'm not magic."

Godric said, "Just listen my child, do as I say."

She immediately nodded. Then he was gone and she was left in a glazed over stare.


	11. Old Friend or New Foe

His presence leaving left an empty hole inside her, she must have felt something immense for that man. She turned back to the others that were staring at her. Pam stepped close to her, "You saw Godric?"

Moira nodded, "He told me to go back to the witch, to touch her."

Pam said, "Hunny, Godric died, over a year ago."

Eric turned to her and said the worst thing he could have, "He met the sun because he was distraught over you. He couldn't bear to be without you. He longed for you in a way I never knew he could. I think he loved you."

Moira's face held horror, even in her non remembering state, this statement sent her reeling. Eric just shook his head as if he didn't know what he had said or why he said it.

Moira didn't understand it what was happening, and suddenly, without a word, she ran off. She ran all the way to the witch shop. The old witch was in there, Moira could feel her. Moira walked in, and said, "I want to speak to the witch."

She had all her coven mates cowering in the room, not allowing them to leave. Moira could feel something in the woman that was familiar. She walked up to her and just barely touched her fingers to her skin, her memories slammed back into head and she fell to her knees.

When Moira could stand again, she didn't believe her eyes, there was a woman inside the witch. And Moira knew her. "Antonia?"

Moira instantly disappeared in her thoughts:

**-Flashback - **

_It was 1610, Russell was in Spain. Moira wandered around the countryside, looking for anything interesting. She greatly despised the man that kept her captured, she would have done anything to get away. _

_She had been wandering around a church, when she heard the woman's screams. She ran in quickly and threw the vampire away from the woman in the jail cell. The vampire stood in an aggressive stance, Moira laughed at the man, "No lo hagas, yo soy mayor que tú. (Don do it, I am older than you.)"_

_The vampire growled and ran out the cell door. Moira turned to the woman, the woman was afraid of her, "No el miedo, la mujer, no te hará daño. (Do not fear, woman, I wont harm you.)"_

_The woman started to say a spell and it just sort of bounced off of Moira, Moira laughed, "Ya te dije que que no tienes nada que temer de mí, no voy a hacerte daño. Y los hechizos no funcionan para mí. (I told you that you have nothing to fear from me, I wont harm you. And spells don't work on me.)"_

_The woman looked scared, "¿Por qué me ayuda? (Why did you help me?)"_

_Moira said, "Desprecio a lo que hacen los hombres, casi me desprecian todos los vampiros, a pesar de que yo soy uno. (I despise what men do, I almost despise all vampires, even though I am one.)"_

_The woman looked at her, intrigued now, "Bueno, gracias. (Well thank you.)"_

_Moira nodded, "¿Por qué estás aquí? (Why are you in here?)"_

_The woman said, "Soy Antonia, soy una bruja, que quiere matarme. (I am Antonia, I'm a witch, they wish to kill me.)"_

_Moira made a pained face, "Lo siento mucho por eso, te pueda ayudar. (I am so sorry for that, I could help you.)"_

_Antonia looked skeptical, "¿Cómo puede usted ayudarme? (How can you help me?)"_

_Moira said simply, "Yo puedo salir de esta celda, si tú me ayudas a cambio. (I can get you out of this cell. If you help me in return.)"_

_Antonia nodded, "Sí. (Yes.)"_

_Moira smiled, "Tengo un vampiro, que me mantiene preso, que tiene desde hace casi mil años, casi toda mi vida de vampiro, quiero que deshacerse de él. (I have a vampire, he keeps me prisoner, he has for almost a thousand years now, almost all of my vampire life, I want you to get rid of him.)"_

_Antonia smiled, "Yo puedo hacer eso. (I can do that.)"_

_Moira smiled again and swung open the cell door, "A continuación, vamos. (Then come on.)"_

_Antonia followed Moira out of the cell. Once they got to the home Russell was staying in, they were attacked. It had taken awhile even for Moira because Russell lived so far out away from everything. Russell laughed, "Oh, Moira, when will you learn? Associating with witches now hmm?"_

_Moira fought against Russell, "Let me go and don't you dare harm her."_

_Russell said, "Oh how sweet, you feel something for the witch."_

_Moira turned to Antonia, "Lo siento mucho, pero ya ves cómo está. ¿Es que todavía, antes de que te haga daño, hacer lo que usted puede hacer, no me importa si me han hecho daño en el proceso. Sólo por favor Antonia. (I'm so sorry, but you see how he is. Do it still, before they harm you, do what you can do, I don't care if I am harmed in the process. Just please Antonia.)"_

_Antonia saw how much this woman was suffering, she wanted to help her, even if it was her last thing to do alive. Antonia nodded and was taken back to her cell. Russell turned to Moira again, "What is it she is going to do, Moira?"_

_Moira ignored his question, so he hit her. He took her in the basement and tied her to a table with silver chains. Moira was crying out in so much pain the entire night. Talbot came in to try to help her, "Είσαι καλά, Moira? (Are you alright, Moira?)"_

_She couldn't speak, it hurt too much. Talbot asked, "Γιατί προσπαθείτε υπομονή του, Moira?(Why do you try his patience Moira?)"_

_Moira cried and tried to reach out for Talbot's hand. He grabbed her hand and held it the rest of the night._

**-End Flashback-**


	12. Alcide's Comforting

Moira snapped out of her memory as the woman looked at her, "How do you know me, vampire?"

Moira grinned at her, "How could you not remember me Antonia, I begged for you to help me."

Antonia looked at her for a while, then recognition, before she spoke, "Moira."

Moira smirked at her, "I suppose the vampires killed you if you are a ghost in this woman's body."

Antonia hissed at her and reached for her throat, but Moira flung her away. Moira was severely irritated by this woman, she had begged to Antonia to help her. Antonia was a necromancer, she was the only one who could have made Russell release her. The woman had ignored her pleas though, even after Moira even helped her by breaking her out of her prison.

Antonia tried to control Moira but the words fell off Moira. Antonia was confused, but Moira laughed, "You truly don't know me, Antonia, I cant be controlled. I may have forgotten my human life as I aged, but now I remember everything. Don't you remember that from our conversation?"

Antonia said, "You cant stop me, I'll make them all meet the sun."

Moira hissed in her face, "Over my dead body you will. I may have hated Russell, may have wanted him to meet the sun, but the ones here, I have quite a few that are family to me, I don't want them to die. You had a chance to help me, and I understand your hatred of them, I get it more that most people do, but I wont let you destroy the people I love." Moira wanted to snap this woman's neck, they may have been friends once, but that was destroyed when she had left her with Russell and had erased Eric and her's memories.

Antonia said, "Get out."

Moira nodded and ran out quickly, the sun was coming soon. She sped to Fangtasia, where Pam and Alcide had went. She ran in the back door as the sun began to rise, she fled to the basement. Pam was talking to Alcide when she walked in. They both turned to her, and suddenly one memory hit her, she had seen Godric's ghost, he had spoke to her. She collapsed to her knees in the basement, both pair of eyes on her. She held her hand to the necklace on her neck, remembering the night vividly. Oh how she missed Godric greatly, then her anger grew at Antonia, she could have saved her. She growled loudly and scared the two. When blood began to fall from her eyes, Alcide knew it was his Moira back, the woman he had once felt something for. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her stop crying, "Please stop crying, Moira."

Moira looked up to see who was holding her, it was Alcide, seeing him again brought her great happiness but it couldn't get rid of the pain in her chest at present. Moira turned her eyes to Pam, "We need to kill the witch."

Pam said, "When nightfall comes, go talk to Bill, he will tell you what to do."

Moira nodded and curled up on the bed in the corner, she could feel her sleep coming. Alcide was going to leave but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back as Pam climbed in her coffin. Alcide asked, "What's wrong, Moira?"

Moira said, with pleading eyes, "Please don't leave me, my thoughts are killing me, stay and keep them at bay."

Alcide sighed and then climbed on to the bed with her. It was a few hours later when Moira awoke to find herself in Alcide's arms. She felt bad that she was nestling closer to a wolf, rather than her husband but she just felt safe in Alcide's arms. Her snuggling had woke him up and he looked down at the young vampire. All he saw was a scared teenager. She had been so young when she had been turned, barely beginning her life, when Russell had ruined her life. He had been the one who destroyed her, and continued to do so for the next several centuries. He smiled down at her and she whispered, "I'm so glad I met you while I was at Russell's, I probably wouldn't have survived without you."

Alcide felt pain at her words, "I'm sorry I wasn't around more."

Moira said, "It is alright, apparently everyone is enamored by this Sookie, I'm glad I was the only one my Godric thought of though."

Alcide asked, rather gently, "You loved him didn't you?"

Moira felt the tear threaten to fall, she didn't want to stain him with her blood, "I still love him, Alcide, he was my savior, my father, my lover. He was the first person I slept with, with you being the second."

Alcide sat up a little and looked at her, "You haven't slept with Eric?"

Moira shook her head no, "I wanted to marry first."

Alcide nodded and pulled her back against him. He looked sad when he said, "I have to go, Moira."

Moira nodded sadly. Alcide left and Moira continued to lay there until the sun went down and then she sped out. She went straight to Bill's house, skimming through his security. She was sitting in his chair when he entered his study again. Bill asked, "What do you want Moira?"

Moira got dangerously close to him, "I know you sent Eric to the witches, hoping to be rid of him. I certainly don't fucking appreciate that. But the fact of the matter remains that he has no memory, as I didn't. I came to talk to you of the witch and your beloved creature Sookie."

Bill stood listening to her. Moira continued, "The witch that is control of the coven is human, but she is possessed by the spirit of an evil bitch. Her name was Antonia, she killed hundreds of vampires when she controlled them and told them to wake from their slumber and walk into the sun. I knew her personally, she is a complete bitch who cares only for herself."

Bill asked, "And how do you know all this?"

Moira stared at the ground, "I asked her to help me once, to get rid of Russell so I could finally be free. I even helped her by freeing her from prison at one time. They found her though and burned her. She is a quite powerful necromancer, do not underestimate her, but I do know that the witch must die to be rid of Antonia."

Bill nodded, "Why are you telling me this?"

Moira said, "Because I was the one who recovered my memories, without a spell, and I want to help get rid of her."

Bill was surprised at her words, they were so strong, this woman truly feared nothing. He said, "Now why did you yell about Sookie?"

Moira laughed, "Because I hate your little slut, she has far too much control over my husband."

Bill didn't need to ask, "Thank you for the information, Moira, we will be in touch," as he dismissed her with a flick of his hand.


	13. Moira's New Pet

Moira ran out rather fastly and then slowed a bit to enjoy the woods, but as she got closer to Fangtasia, she smelled blood and a lot of it. She ran quickly to it and saw a guy, maybe in his twenties, and he was bleeding to death. Someone had bit him, nearly ripping his throat open in the process and left him for dead. Moira quickly picked him up and ran him to the back door of Fangtasia, sneaking him in quietly. She ran to Eric's office, throwing everything off the desk as she laid the guy down. She could see he was still conscious so she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

The guy looked at her sadly, with no answer. She asked, "I can turn you, do you want it?"

The guy asked very quietly, "Will I die?"

Moira nodded grimly. Pam ran in at the moment, smelling the blood. She turned to Moira, "What are you doing, mother?" Mother had become Pam's term of endearment for Moira.

Moira was trying to be fast, "I found him in the woods, someone did this to him, I didn't think he wanted to die, so I asked if he wanted to be saved."

Pam nodded and watched as Moira bit into the guy's neck. His blood was intoxicating and he smelled so good. When she was finished, she pricked her wrist and held it out to him. He took it hungrily, latching on like a leech. Pam went to tell Chow to dig a hole for the two outside. He did it very quickly and Moira picked up her new pet and put him in with her.

* * *

The next night, as soon as the sun went down, Moira popped from her grave. Pam flew out a few minutes after, checking on Moira. Moira flicked the dirt from her hair, she hated stuff being in her hair. A few seconds later, a hand stuck up out of the dirt, and Moira yanked the guy up by it. The guy eyed her oddly and Moira knew he would be hungry so she ran inside with him in tow and grabbed a Tru Blood on the way down to the basement. She threw the drink to the guy and he chugged it greedily, and then devoured the rest of the twelve she had brought down. Then he looked at her, the woman who had saved him, she looked even younger than he was. She began to walk towards the shower that was hidden in the back, she had to get the damn dirt out of her beautiful hair before it stained it. She stripped her clothes off quickly and stepped in, she had been aware of the guy watching her every move. She was washing out her hair when she felt him behind her, she turned quickly to face him, "What do you think you are doing?"

He froze, "I..I don't know. I just wanted to be next to you."

She grinned at him and that smile had his whole world spinning. She was utterly beautiful, the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She said, "Well shower and then join me out there, with clothes on," she giggled as she spoke.

He nodded and watched as she walked out of the shower, leaving him all alone. He showered quickly and jumped out, not putting anything on. He walked to where she was and she motioned for him to sit as she rolled her eyes at his lack of clothes. He sat down like a good child and looked at her with curiosity.

She said, "I made you a vampire, I am your maker and you are my progeny. My name is Moira. Do you understand so far?"

He nodded. She continued, "As your maker, it is my responsibility to teach you how to be a vampire. First of all, we need to discuss some things. I need to explain to you my history as your maker, so you can pass it on when you make a vampire sometime down the line. Not all do it, but I feel I should. Understood?"

He nodded again. She said, "You can speak, child."

He scoffed at her word child, "I am no child, I am twenty years old. You look younger than I am."

Moira disliked his disobedience and got close to his face, "You would do well to listen to me, you are my child, and I am far older than you could imagine."

He could feel himself arousing to her anger and his fangs popped out quick. She chuckled at him, "Are you turned on by me, my child?"

He didn't like that she was laughing at him, regardless if she was his maker, he decided to shut her up. He jumped up off the cold table and pinned her to a wall, slamming his mouth to hers. She had been so shocked by the incident that she hadn't reacted, and the older vampire was pinned to a wall by her child. She shoved him off of her, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

He showed her his fangs, as he caught his breath from their kiss. He panted, "I want you, really bad."

She smirked at him, "Sit. Now."

He had no choice but to obey her. She continued her story, "As I was saying, I am Moira, I am over 1000 years old. I was born into the Viking culture, in 904 A.D. I was the Viking princess, I was going to be Queen. In 922, the wolves came, they killed the entire village. Including raping and mutilating me. I was left to die there, when a young boy came to me, he asked me if I wanted to be saved. I told him yes. He turned me that night, he was my maker, his name was Godric, he was 1000 years old when he made me. That same night, I was taken by another vampire. He kept me prisoner up until about a year ago. I will show you to my family when they are here. One is like my stepdaughter and the other is my husband."

The guy asked, "Can I talk now? And touch you?"

Moira sighed but nodded. He quickly ran to her, picking her up and placing her next to him on the table. He said, "I'm Tristan Reynolds. Like I said, I'm 20. I have always been intrigued by vampires, so I came here. But one attacked me, nearly ripped open my throat, he was so anxious to drink. And are you serious that you have a husband?"

Moira nodded, "Yes, he was my betrothed when I was human. In 930 A.D., my maker found my betrothed and was intrigued by him and turned him."

Pam walked in at that moment, "Mother, King Bill is requesting you in Eric's office."

Moira turned to Tristan, "This is Pam, my stepdaughter in a way, she is my husband's progeny."

Tristan nodded. Moira said, "Get dressed and follow."


	14. Chatting With Antonia

He immediately threw on a pair of shorts and followed Moira. Pam grinned at the guy, she may like women, but god if this boy wasn't delectable looking.

Moira walked into the office to talk to Bill. Bill said, "I asked only for you, Moira."

Moira rolled her eyes, "This is my child, he will stay where he is. If you wish to speak, then do so."

Bill disliked her lack of respect, he slammed her to the wall, hissing in her face, "I am your King and you will show me some respect."

Tristan and Pam both looked as if they were going to pounce on Bill for attacking Moira, but Moira shook her head. She flung Bill, rather easily off her and smirked at him, "Don't think that you are anything to me, I show you respect simply because the Authority tells me to, but do not mistake that I respect you as a person. I hate you Bill Compton, you constantly try to kill my husband, and that infuriates me. And I suggest you never come at me again, for I am far stronger than you are, and I can throw you off with ease, you young little thing."

Tristan was amazed at the way she spoke, she had an air about her that demanded people respect her. He smiled as she continued to speak, "Now what did you want?"

He gulped, somewhat afraid of Moira. Then he spoke, "We need to go after the witches."

Moira simply nodded at his statement, "When?"

He said, "Tonight, now."

Moira nodded and turned to her child, "I need you to stay here, Tristan."

Tristan wanted to voice his opinion, but Moira cut him off first, "Listen here, child, I am in no mood. You will do as I say and you will stay right here in the safety of Fangtasia."

Tristan nodded sadly. He didn't want her hurt, she meant a lot to him, even if he did just save her. She followed Pam and Bill out of Fangtasia and they sped to the cemetery. Moira stood tall, staring straight at Antonia, or rather Marnie the human, "Por favor, no hagas esto, Antonia. (Please don't do this Antonia)"

Antonia spoke through the human, "Tengo que hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo a mí, que de todas las personas entiendan por qué tengo que hacerlo. (I have to. You know what they did to me, you of all people understand why I have to.)"

Moira tried to reason with her, "El hecho de que algunos lo hicieron mal, no significa que se debe castigar a todos ellos. Tengo gente que quiero, no quiero morir, no quiero morir. ¿De verdad matarme a mí también? Fuimos amigos una vez, Antonia, no te acuerdas de eso? No quiero tener que ver que te detenga. (Just because a few did wrong, it does not mean you should punish all of them. I have people I love that I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Would you really kill me too? We were friends once, Antonia, don't you remember that? I don't want to have to watch them stop you.)"

Antonia looked at her sadly, "Tú eras mi amigo, Moira. Recuerdo que, cuando me liberaron. Recuerdo también el hombre que sostenía que cautiva. Podía oír sus gritos en mi cabeza esa noche antes de que me mataran. Yo sabía lo que había hecho para ti, sabía que era el motivo por el que se fuera de onda. Merecía morir, todos lo hacen, son seres sin corazón! (You were my friend, Moira. I do remember that, how you freed me. I also remember the man that held you captive. I could hear your screams in my head that night before they killed me. I knew what he had done to you, knew he was the reason you were screaming out. He deserved to die, they all do, they are heartless creatures!)"

Moira was shocked, "Se sintió mi dolor? (You felt my pain)"

Antonia remembered that day vividly, "Sí, fue horrible. Lo sentí, yo lo oía en mi cabeza. Eso es cuando me di cuenta de que eran algo diferente a un vampiro. Es posible que haya sido un vampiro, pero que eran algo antes de eso, y no era completamente humano. (Yes, it was horrible. I felt it, I could hear it in my head. That's when I realized you were something different than a vampire. You may have been a vampire, but you were something before that, and it wasn't completely human. )"

Moira was glad these people couldn't understand their Spanish, otherwise they would know more than she wanted anyone to ever know about her. The others looked at her confused by the exchange between the two. Moira didn't say anything to Antonia's accusation of her being non human but pleaded some more, "Por favor, Antonia, que no necesitamos para luchar. No puede haber vampiros buenos, los que no dañen a nadie. Mi máquina era agradable para mí, él me salvó de la muerte. (Please, Antonia, we don't need to fight. There can be good vampires, ones that don't harm anyone. My maker was nice to me, he saved me from death.)"

Antonia laughed at her, "Su fábrica? Ha, que era horrible. Vi a los recuerdos en la cabeza rubias. Era despiadado y salvaje. Sólo recientemente se había cambiado él mismo. ¿Te gustaría ver a qué me refiero? (Your maker? Ha, he was horrible. I saw the memories in the blonde's head. He was ruthless and savage. Only recently had he changed himself. Would you like to see what I mean?)"

Moira was worried of what Antonia would show her, but nodded to signify she wanted to see.

Antonia looked at Sookie and then said, "Toma mis manos, entonces Moira. (Take my hands then Moira.)"

Moira was confused but walked forward toward Antonia. All the other vampires were voicing there opinions and Moira screamed, "Shut up!" Then a silence fell over them. Moira took Antonia's hands and was thrown into a memory.


	15. Godric's Death & Moira's Secret

(Italics are flashbacks. There are a few throughout this)

* * *

_She saw a man trying to force himself on Sookie, and in one swift movement, Godric had saved her. _

Then it jumped to another vision.

_They were in Godric's nest and a man had come in with a bomb, he was infuriated by the human but didn't show it. Eric had been hurt and tricked Sookie into taking his blood._

Then it jumped again.

_Godric was standing on the roof of the hotel. Eric begged him not to do it. _

Moira knew what this was and tried to pull herself out of the memory, she didn't want to see this. Antonia had tricked her, that bitch would pay for this. She couldn't pull herself out. So she had to watch it.

_Eric was crying blood, and Godric told him, "You know why I have to do this. You know how much I miss her, I can only hope something has happened to her so that I may see her again. I feel that is why I was so cruel, so ruthless, I would have ripped the world apart to get her back. She meant so much to me, I think I loved her, Eric. When I saw you dying, I knew you had been from the same village I had found her in, I hoped that making you my child would have made the ache leave, but it did not."_

Moira's eyes were closed tightly and blood ran down her face. Pam was worried, what was Moira seeing that made her cry.

_Godric turned away from Eric, "Go now, my child, you must go inside."_

_Eric fought for a bit, but then ran inside. He was throwing things around the hotel room. Then she saw Godric again, and saw Sookie's tears. Godric spoke to Sookie, "A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God."_

_Then the sun rose and Godric took off his shirt and let himself turn into a bright blue flame as he met the sun._

Moira flew backwards out of the memory, tears falling down her face. She screamed at Antonia, "You fucking cunt! How dare you," she was so angry that she launched herself at Antonia.

Antonia laughed as she said something very quickly, and Moira's skin began to literally burn like she was on fire, and it didn't stop. Moira began to scream out in pain, it was burning her alive, that fucking witch.

Antonia said, "You let your vampire out, that makes you susceptible to my powers, dear."

Moira fell to the ground, still screaming in pain. Pam ran to help her, but Tristan appeared next to Moira and sped her off. Pam screamed, "What are you doing?"

Tristan ran in the back door to the basement and put Moira on the table. Moira was in pain but she was also furious with her child. She had to focus on her humanity, on her past, that would break the spells hold on her. It took her all the way to the next night to break it, finally recapturing her humanity and holding back her painful memories. She flung herself from the table and yanked her child from his resting spot and slammed him to the wall, "How dare you disobey my command!"

He tried to plead with her, "You were hurt, I could feel you, I ...I didn't want to lose you."

She just rolled her eyes and walked out. She walked to the office where Pam was, still pouting over her broken face. Moira felt bad for her stepdaughter and asked, "Do you want me to fix it?"

Pam was confused and asked, "How?"

Moira just smiled as she said a few words in Latin and Pam's face returned to normal. Pam tried to ask questions but Moira held up her hand and walked around her to get to her dress for the Festival of Tolerance gathering. She slipped it on and told Pam, "Don't let Tristan out of this building, Pam."

Then she took off out the door and was at the festival. She strolled in and saw Nan and Bill at the front. Moira was older than both and felt a sense of superiority at the thought. Bill came towards her and walked her to the stage, in silence. Moira sat down in the chair next to Bill, she was fighting her anger toward the man next to her, but she knew she had to behave. Then Nan began to speak and all grew quiet. Moira sat in her own thoughts, then she felt Eric, just a flicker of him. She looked around, nervously, that's when fucking Sookie came in. Moira sat calmly in her chair as everyone panicked, then Antonia looked at her, "How did you rid yourself of that spell?"

Moira grinned from her chair, "Simple, I got in touch with my humanity, what I was before."

Antonia didn't look pleased by this. She told the vampires besides Eric to attack her, and Moira pinned them to the ground quickly and staked them. Moira then looked back up at Antonia, that's when she saw Eric go after Bill. She felt no pain at the thought of Bill dying, but with Eric being in danger, Moira sprung up to help. She flung Eric to the side but he spun around and went straight back to Bill, but Sookie stopped him. She produced a light from her hands that brought him back to himself. Moira showed her teeth at Sookie, she understood what she was now, and why they wanted her. Moira went up to her and got dangerously close and showed her teeth to her, but Eric grabbed Moira by the throat. Moira laughed at him, "Do not think that you can do anything to me Eric my dear, I am older than you, if only by a few years," and she broke out of his grasp and threw him to the ground.

Moira heard Nan's voice ring out, "We need to help these people."

Moira snapped out of her anger but said her final piece for then, "We will be having quite a talk later, Eric, and you as well Sookie."


	16. Moira Snaps

They helped everyone and then they all sped to Bill's house. As soon as they were in the door, Moira spun on Bill, "You would have killed him, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Bill yelled back, "He was going to kill me."

Moira yelled, "Good, someone needs to!" She truly hated this young vampire, he was an irritation to everyone, except the blonde female human.

While they were yelling, Sookie and Eric walked into the living room to talk.

Bill looked like he was going to leap at her but Moira taunted him, "I wouldn't do it if I were you, you have tried that before, and I whipped your ass."

Then Moira turned to were she heard Sookie and Eric speaking, the words she didn't want to hear came out, "I love you Sookie."

Moira sped into the room, livid at Eric, "Oh you do, now do you?"

Eric gulped, he knew when his wife got mad, she got psychotic. He was very silent for a few moments. She said, "Oh, Eric, now is not the time to be silent."

Eric looked somewhat scared, "Yes I do."

Moira picked him up with ease and slammed him to the ground, "You fucking bastard. How dare you!"

Sookie was scared, somehow this woman was flinging the Viking around like a rag doll and no one did that. This woman was snapping and Sookie squeaked out, "Why are you so mad?"

Moira screamed, "Cause your a fucking bitch! How dare you take my husband from me! I spent an eternity away from everyone I cared for and now you, a fucking mutt of a human is going to take that from me? I don't think so, my dear."

Sookie backed away from her and told Bill, "I'm going to go."

Eric saw the pure evil in her eyes, "What happened Moira? There is something that is making you snap."

Moira hissed at him and sped out the door. She ran to Fangtasia, to her child, she needed someone that wanted her. She ran to the basement, as Pam ran out. She knew Pam was going to see Eric, to check on him, he was her maker. Moira liked that, it gave her time alone with her child. Moira sped to the basement and there sat her child, calmly waiting. He said, "I felt you coming."

Moira wanted to talk but she collapsed to the ground, bawling. Her child ran to her, "What's wrong, my mother?"

Moira cried out, "My husband, he was with another woman, everyone seems to want her. She is just a stupid pathetic human, I don't understand it."

He spoke quietly, "I would never want some human over you, my precious mother. You are too beautiful to want any other woman." Tristan didn't know what else to say so he just pulled her to his chest and let her cry.

* * *

After an hour of crying, Eric and Pam came back, coming straight to the basement. Tristan felt Moira tense at Eric's presence and he looked at the man and felt his fangs pop out in anger. Eric flew towards the man that was showing no respect to him, but Pam stopped him. Eric raised an eyebrow at Pam, and she said, "This is a long explanation but you cant hurt him."

Eric nodded, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Moira, I have wanted her since I met her. That was years before I found you."

Moira hissed, "I don't care, Eric, I don't want to hear it." Then she pulled herself to her feet and looked him straight in the eyes with her face blood stained, "I do have to ask you something."

Eric said, "Ask anything, Moira. Just because of what happened, doesn't mean I don't still care for you."

Moira sighed and asked, "Why did Godric kill himself?"

Eric looked at her like she was insane, "I don't think that is a good conversation."

Moira screamed, "Tell me!" Her scream had made everyone in the room jump.

Eric took a deep breath, "He didn't want to live with the horrors he had committed in his life."

Moira asked, "And why did he commit those horrors?"

Eric shook his head, "I don't want to talk about this."

Moira screamed at him again, "God damn it Eric, tell me!" as she slammed her fists on his chest. She hadn't even realized in her anger that she was right next to him now.

He yelled back with his own tears falling, "He killed hundreds of people, thousands even, to find you, in his anger he would just kill. He wanted nothing but you, Moira. To the end he wanted you. He killed himself because he couldn't live another day without you."

Moira collapsed at his feet and Eric knelt down to comfort her. She shoved him off, "I cant do this, I have to go."

Eric grabbed her arm before she ran off, "Don't do it. I know what you are going to do, and you cant."

Moira screamed, "Why? Why the hell cant I?"

Eric said, "Because I still couldn't bear to lose you, even if I have an infatuation with that human. I lost Godric, please don't let me lose you. I'm sure Pam feels the same way."

Tristan jumped up and said, "You're thinking of killing yourself? Are you serious? You would leave me like that?"

Moira turned to her child to speak, but Eric spoke first, "So you get pissed at me for Sookie, but you have a vampire dying to have you?"

Moira spun around and screamed, "I am his maker!"

Eric asked, "In my absence you made a vampire?"

Moira said, "He was dying, someone had hurt him badly, I couldn't let him die, so I asked him if he wanted to be turned. You know what he said, obviously. His name is Tristan."

Eric looked displeased with that. Instead he changed the conversation, "Tomorrow we attack the coven, Moira, Bill wants you there because you obviously speak to Antonia and she listens."

Moira nodded, "Yes my King," as she did a mock bow at him. He growled at her insolence toward him, but walked away.


	17. Eric's Apology & Moira's Secret Revealed

He was in his office when Moira walked in alone, "I am sorry I lost my temper Eric, I just do love you, and to chose a human over me, hell you didn't even call Pam to you when you were fixed because you were speaking to Sookie."

Eric sighed, "I'm sorry, Moira, I do love you too sweetheart, you know that."

Tristan opened the door because he was looking for Moira and walked to her, Eric continued in Swedish, "Jag är oerhört ledsen för vad jag sa. Ca Godric. Han älskade dig mycket, var du allt för honom. Även när han vände mig kände jag att han hade ett mörker i honom från något. Då har du hittat oss i Tyskland, och jag såg hur han förändrades när han såg dig. Du var verkligen hans värld, Moira. Jag vet att du tycker exakt samma om honom också." (I am extremely sorry about what I said. About Godric. He did love you greatly, you were everything to him. Even when he turned me, I felt that he had a darkness in him from something. Then you found us in Germany, and I saw how he changed when he saw you. You really were his world, Moira. I know you feel exactly the same about him too.)

Moira knew why he was doing his talking in Swedish, he didn't want Tristan to hear the conversation, so she followed suit, "Han var min värld. Jag kände honom bara för en dag, men han räddade mitt liv. Han gav mig en anledning att leva igen. Han var min kärlek. Och jag önskar att jag kunde ha älskat honom igen innan han dog. Jag är inte arg på dig Eric, jag kommer förlåta dig, men bara i tid. Jag vet att du har en svartsjuk ben eftersom du bara ignorerade Tristan. Han är mitt barn och som sådan är han en del av vår familj. Jag hoppas att ni kommer bekräfta att han är en fortsatt länk i vår linje. Han är Godric blod, vilket innebär att han är din familj samt min." (He was my world. I only knew him for a day, but he saved my life. He gave me a reason to live again. He was my love. And I wish I could have loved him again before he died. I am not angry with you Eric, i will forgive you, but only in time. I know you have a jealous bone because you just ignored Tristan. He is my child and as such, he is part of our family. I do hope you will acknowledge that, he is a continuing link in our lineage. He is of Godric's blood, which means he is your family as well as mine.)

Eric nodded and then turned to Tristan, "I am sorry for my lack of respect before, young Tristan, I am Eric Northman, Moira's husband in a way."

Tristan nodded, "Who are you in all this? I heard my name in your conversation and Godric's."

Eric admired how perceptive this guy was, "She told me you are her child. That makes you my stepson, much like how my child is her stepdaughter. I am actually her vampire brother too, we were made by the same vampire."

Tristan nodded, understanding perfectly. Eric saw his intelligence, "Wow, you picked an amazing child, Moira."

Moira smiled, she was okay with everything now, except dealing with Godric's death and the realization that she was the cause of it somewhat.

* * *

The next night she knew would be when they attacked the witches, she was glad to help. After their sleep, they awoke and went to Bill's. It was Moira, Eric, Pam, Jessica, and Bill. Moira had refused to allow Tristan to come. They drove over to the coven meeting place. They were ready to fire on the place but a human came running up, saying Sookie was inside. Moira inwardly twitched at the woman's name, she still irked her a bit.

Bill said to put down the weapons. Moira was angry that they would risk everything for that damn human. A little while later, Marnie and Sookie walked out. Marnie said she would release Sookie if the two male vampires killed themselves. They agreed. This caused Pam to snap a bit, and shoot a rocket from the rocket launcher at the building. Eric was very angry at Pam for what she had done and he screamed at her. Moira watched everything, that's when she noticed Antonia, screaming out to her, "Help me please, Moira, she has me trapped."

Moira spoke aloud, "¿Cómo? ¿Qué está haciendo?" (How? What is she doing?)

Antonia screamed, "She bound me."

Everyone turned to Moira with what she said next, "Oh fuck."

Eric asked, "What is it Moira?"

Moira gulped, she would have to break the binding in order to get in the shop, but that meant revealing herself to everyone. She looked at Pam, the woman that already knew, then to Eric, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Eric looked confused, "Vad ska du göra?" (What are you going to do?)

Moira looked up with tears, "Marnie bunden Antonia till henne. Jag måste bryta den innan du kan komma in i byggnaden." (Marnie bound Antonia to her. I will have to break it before you can enter the building.)

Eric didn't understand, but Pam did, "Vad behöver du?" (What will you need?)

Moira called to Tristan through their bond, telling him what herbs she needed. He sped them to her quickly. Pam was trying to apologize to Eric, but he snapped at her. Moira turned her anger and fear on Eric, "I told you not to push everyone away because of that damn human, now later you will apologize to Pam, she has been with you forever, she loves you Eric."

Eric looked at the ground sadly, he hadn't meant to yell at Pam. Moira began mixing the herbs when suddenly all the vampires were being pulled to the shield, to burn. Moira fought it hard, trying to hold to her humanity to keep her from dying, she said the words quickly and then ripped a piece of string in two, signifying the split between Antonia and Marnie. Antonia appeared outside suddenly, "Thank you, Moira. I know now that I was just angry at the world. I did try to help you. I called them to the sun for you, but I fear you lived too far away. I knew that if I had killed him, you would have came to me, you would have saved me."

Moira nodded, "Yes, I would have. Be at rest finally, Antonia."

Antonia disappeared, then the shield fell. The vampires ran in quickly, shooting Marnie. Moira watched as both Bill and Eric stared at Sookie. Moira felt that pang again, it hurt still. Tristan ran in, as he felt his maker's pain. He pulled her to him and whispered to her, "It will be alright."


	18. Pam Breaks

Moira yelled, "Komma bort från mig, barn. Du vet ingenting. Ingenting kommer bli bra!" (Get away from me, child. You know nothing. Nothing will be alright!)

Eric turned fast when he heard her yell, "Tyst nu, min söta." (Hush now, my sweet)

Moira showed her fangs at him, scaring everyone in the room. There was one human who asked questions though, "Not that I'm not grateful, but how did someone release Antonia? I didn't have enough time to do it, so who did?"

The vampires all turned to Moira, and she just showed her fangs again. That human was too damn curious for his own good, maybe she should be rid of him. She felt someone poking at her head and pushed the person out with such a force, she fell over. Moira turned around to see Sookie on the ground, rubbing her ass from falling on it. Moira hissed, "Stay out of my head, faerie."

Sookie backed towards Eric and Bill, who looked protective. Moira laughed at their false sense of security to the girl, Moira could end both of them easily. Then she suddenly felt horrid, where the hell were these thoughts coming from, she was never this dark. She looked toward Tristan with sad eyes, he was sitting in the corner away from everyone. She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jag är ledsen, mitt barn." (I am sorry, my child)

He begrudgingly lifted his head to his maker's face, "You know I can't understand you, Moira. What are you even speaking?"

Moira giggled slightly, "I will teach you. It is Swedish, from my homeland. Eric, Pam and I all know it. It is how we secretly converse amongst each other without anyone else hearing us."

Tristan actually laughed slightly as he nodded. Moira spoke quietly, "Go home, I will be there shortly."

Tristan was worried, but knew he should obey. He took off to Fangtasia, where he figured Pam was.

* * *

Pam was in tears when he got there and he asked, "Whats wrong, chère?"

Pam looked up at him, "All the years I have been with him, he has never chose a human over his own life. He is doing it now though, all for that damn bitch Sookie."

Tristan sat down next to her, "I know what you mean, I mean is Moira always this roller coastery?"

Pam shook her head, "No, we were all very happy when we were together, after Eric brought her back from Russell's."

Tristan looked confused, "Who is Russell?"

Pam sighed and looked unsure, "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, but your maker has had quite a horrible life. Russell was the vampire who took her from her maker, Godric, and kept her as his slave for her entire vampire life."

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't she tell me that?"

Pam said, "Moira became cold after being with Russell for so long. Eric is the only one who can actually bring out her emotions. Godric does too, but for different reasons."

Tristan didn't know his maker was hurting so much on the inside. He would make a point to ask her about it later. Pam said, "Would you like to see something? But if you repeat it to anyone that I showed you, I will have to stake you."

Tristan nodded. Pam walked down the hall from the office and opened a door. On the walls were portraits, and quite a few. The one that caught Tristan's eyes first was the one of Moira and Eric. Eric was standing next to the throne on the stage and Moira was sitting nicely in the throne. They both had on beautiful clothes, but had to have been from their time period, because they looked old. The oddest thing was the crown, a large Celtic looking crown was atop Eric's head as he stood next to Moira in the throne. She had on a very thin Celtic headpiece.

Pam spoke, "They had this portrait down as soon as they got back together. Eric had his mother's crown remade for Moira to wear. The crown on Eric's head, however, is the real thing, his father's crown."

Tristan was in awe and followed Pam as she motioned to another one, "This is Godric, it was done quite a long time ago."

Tristan looked at the picture, there was a young boy in it, probably a teenager. He had brown hair that looked like tiny dreadlocks in his face. He had a darker skin than Moira or even Eric did. He had strange tattoos on his neck and arm. He was shirtless in the picture but was wearing black pants, with a background of a forest. He asked, "This is Moira's maker?"

Pam nodded and thought for a moment before she spoke, "And the love of Moira's life."

Tristan looked pained by the comment and Pam regretted saying it, but he asked, "I thought that was Eric?"

Pam smiled, "Oh he was while she was human, then she met Godric and everything in her screamed out to him, then he...met the sun and Moira fastened herself back to Eric."

Tristan nodded. Pam motioned to another painting, it was complete scenery. Pam said, "This was Eric and Moira's home, from what they could remember. Moira was quite gifted at painting while she was locked up with Russell."

Tristan sat down in a chair in the room and looked around the room, taking in all the paintings. Pam joined him and sat quietly.

* * *

Moira walked out of the witch store with Sookie, Bill, and Eric to go back to Bill's house to discuss things. Bill and Eric were captured by Marnie inside Lafeyette's body. They were tied to a post and the girls came running. Marnie was so angry that they had killed her, so much hatred was coming out. Moira tried to plead with her, "Marnie, please stop this. I do understand why you hate them, I hate some of them too."

Marnie ignored her and just set the pyre on fire. Moira screamed, "NO!"

Marnie laughed but she stopped when she realized she was on the outside of the shield. Sookie, Holly, Tara and Moira began to call the spirits of the dead to them, to protect them.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**To everyone reading this and who likes the story. I feel I need to change some parts and make the story better and add some things. To all who are on the alert list, check back to the story, after it is rewritten. **

**I would still love for people to review the story thus far, Thanks in advance.**


	19. Godric's Spirit & Moira's Pain

As they said the chant, people started to appear. When Godric appeared however, Moira dropped their hands. She called out to him, "Godric?"

He spoke to her in their language, "Min söta Moira, missa jag din vackra ansikte. Jag ser nu att jag aldrig skulle ha träffat solen. Jag borde ha vetat att du var kvar där ute. Jag hoppas Eric tar hand om dig, i mitt ställe." (My sweet Moira, I do miss your beautiful face. I now see that I never should have met the sun. I should have known you were still out there. I do hope Eric takes care of you, in my stead. )

Moira began to cry and then Eric spoke, "Godric kommer jag bryr evigt för henne. Hon ropar efter er, jag tror hon bara någonsin älskat dig." (Godric, I will forever care for her. She cries out for you though, I think she only ever loved you.)

Moira wished so badly to reach out to him to touch him, but she couldn't leave the shield until Marnie was gone. Then she saw Antonia appear and talk to Marnie. Antonia said, "Goodbye my dear friend," as she put out the fire.

Moira stood in shock as she watched them disappear. They were gone so Moira ran to Godric, she knew she still wouldn't be able to touch him, he was a ghost after all. She stood in front of him and cried, "Jag vet inte hur jag ska leva utan dig, min kärlek." (I don't know how to live without you, my love)

He spoke quietly to her, "Det sätt du alltid har, min älskling. Du är stark, det är därför jag valde dig. Du är vacker, vrida huvudet vart du än går. Misströsta inte vid min död. Jag kommer att vänta på dig i slutet, när det händer." (The way you always have, my darling. You are strong, that's why I picked you. You are beautiful, turning heads wherever you will go. Do not despair at my death. I will be waiting for you in the end, whenever that happens.)

Godric began to walk away and Moira just fell to her knees crying her heart out. He whispered quietly to her, "Jag älskar dig, Moira." (I love you, Moira)

She called out to him as she saw him fade, "Och jag älskar dig, Godric." (And I love you, Godric)

Moira was still on the ground, crying bloody tears, when Sookie untied the two male vampires. Eric sped over to Moira, "Gå till ditt barn, min kärlek." (Go to your child, my love)

She nodded to him as she sped off to Fangtasia. Once she entered the building she saw an unexpected sight, Pam and Tristan were sitting together in a chair staring at her paintings. She cleared her throat at the door and Pam leaped from his lap. Moira actually smiled at that, but before anyone spoke, they saw Moira's face.

Tristan jumped up, "What happened, mother?"

Moira said, plainly, "I don't want to talk about it," as she walked into another room down the hall and closed the door.

* * *

She had been in the room about an hour when she felt something was wrong, she sped from the room all the way to Bill's house. Sookie was on the porch, crying. Moira wondered if she should ask what had caused it, she decided to be nice, "What is wrong, Sookie?"

Sookie yelled, through tears, "Why do you care?"

Moira said, "Look I am sorry for what I have said or done, I just do love Eric, so I acted out. Please tell me what happened though."

Sookie said, "I walked away, from both of them."

Moira nodded, "Would you like me to take you home, Sookie?"

Sookie nodded, she didn't like this woman, but she didn't think she could drive and she didn't want to walk.

Once they arrived at her house, Moira smelled something amiss, but then felt a terror at Bill's house. She was torn, but she quickly said, "Someone is in your house, Sookie, I suggest you tread carefully. It smells like a wolf. She has a gun. I am sorry, but I have to go, there is something wrong with Eric and Bill."

Moira sped to Bill's house and she saw the disgusting scene in the office. She screamed, "What the hell did you two do?"

Bill looked at Eric who said, "He staked Nan. And the Authority is coming for us. We have to clean quickly."

Moira ran, helping Eric clean the mess. Then people came and took them. They were stuffed into a trunk, and Moira hated tight spaces. Eric and Bill had the bright idea to blow out of the trunk and then they saw a woman stake the male vampire. Eric looked surprised at seeing the woman, then they began a very passionate kiss. Moira raised an eyebrow, then they broke apart and he brought the woman over to them. He said, "Moira, this is Nora. Nora, this is Moira."

Nora asked, "Who the hell is she?"

Eric said, "Your sister."

Nora spun her head around so fast, it looked as if it would break, "My sister? How did I not know of this sister?"

Eric said, "She was Godric's first child. She was taken a day after she was turned by Russell Edgington."

Nora nodded and then motioned for them to follow her.

They went to a shipping crate and well Eric and Nora got to know each other again, Moira stood outside with Bill with a pained look on her face. Bill saw her face and asked, "Are you alright?"

Moira shook her head, "No, I'm not but oh well. No one seems to care about how I feel."

Bill felt bad for this woman, he had saw how pained she was when she had been Russell's bitch, and now Eric was fucking another woman, when Moira was so clearly in love with him. Moira had held on to her humanity for so long, while she was a vampire, it had surprised Bill to see such emotion on her face.

Eric came out to answer the phone, his face said it all, something was wrong. Eric turned to Bill and Moira. He said, "Russell got out."


	20. Moira's Torture & Eric's True Feelings

Moira froze, and no matter how much they all tried to get her to unfreeze, she couldn't be moved. Eric knew that Moira was terrified of Russell, so she was literally frozen in fear.

Eric finally picked her up and carried her to where Nora was telling them to go. Once there though, they were all captured, by the Vampire Authority. When they took them to the headquarters of the Authority, the guys were taken to separate cells to be tortured. Moira was taken straight to Roman, which worried her. Roman had met her before, at Russell's, and had refused to help her. He believed Russell's words about her being a disobedient child and needed to be contained. Moira was flung into Roman's room, and he smiled at her, "Moira, dear, how have you been?"

Moira looked up at him with fear, "I am good, Guardian."

Roman continued to smile at her, "There is no need for such formalities, Moira. How have you been since Russell's demise? And how did you end up with Northman and the King of Louisiana?"

Moira said, "I am in love with Northman and have been staying here with him, and as such have met the King. As for Russell, I am ever so glad to be free of him."

Roman nodded, "I don't believe you would be in on this fiasco, but it seems you are involved in a way. Are Compton and Northman part of the Sanguinistas?"

Moira shook her head, "No, they are not. They never have been."

Roman reached out and grabbed Moira by the throat, "Do not lie to me!"

Moira struggled, "I'm not, and I am not knocking you on your ass out of respect, remember that."

Roman raised an eyebrow at her outburst, "What do you mean by that?"

Moira said, "Oh, I guess Russell never told you about me. I am over 1000 years old."

Roman dropped her and eyed her suspiciously. He obviously did not believe her about her age. He walked her to a torture room and closed the door.

Eric and Bill had been tortured and taken to a cell. Eric turned to Bill, "Where is Moira?"

Bill shook his head, "I don't know." Bill seemed only worried about himself.

Eric was worried about Moira. Moira started to scream as Roman pumped silver into her veins, asking questions. Moira would not answer anything, she just kept spitting at him. She was furious that one so young was torturing her, this was an outrage to her. Moira just lay in the chair, crying. After a while, he dragged her to the room where the council met. He put her down in one of the chairs at the table. Eric and Bill were kneeling at the end of the table, and then Eric saw Moira.

She looked so weak slumped in the chair, he knew she had been tortured and he wanted nothing more than to check on Moira. Moira just sat limply in the chair, and Salome asked, "Why is that girl in that chair?" Salome's voice gave away her irritation at another female in any position near Roman.

Roman said, "She is an asset and I think we should keep her on the council."

There was outrage all around, but Eric and Bill were the ones who spoke up, "Um..before you think of killing us, give us a chance to kill Russell."

That turned all attention off of Moira and to Bill and Eric. Moira exhaled quietly, relieved but still in pain. After they fought back and forth, the Guardian decided to allow them to live, well at least until they got rid of Russell. When they took the guys to be fitted with the stake devices, Moira was taken back to Roman's room. Moira was afraid of being in his room, why would he bring her here? Then he spoke, "I will release you Moira, if you prove to me your allegiance."

Moira was confused, "How?"

Roman said, plainly, "I want you to have sex with me."

Moira looked disgusted. She had only had sex with two people in over 1000 years, she didn't know if she could suffer through it. Roman disgusted her emotionally, he had left her as she suffered under Russell's control. Moira could not get past that fact, regardless if he was quite handsome. She did want to help Eric and Bill though and this was the only way. She nodded and he came towards her.

* * *

Moira was released outside the door of the Authority, well more like thrown out the door. Moira needed a human, she had to heal so she could get back to Fangtasia. She found a girl and glamored her to allow her to feed off her, taking only a little blood. Then she sped off to Fangtasia, arriving relatively fast. There were people everywhere, the club clearly thriving. Moira went to sit on the throne, no one really noticed, she was still a bit weak, she hadn't wanted to hurt the girl she drank from.

She desperately tried to throw the thoughts of the recent events out of her head, mostly the ones involving what she considered her rape. As she fought with the disgusting thoughts, Tristan came running out of the office. He knelt next to Moira, "Are you alright, mother?"

Moira could barely nod and stay seated in the throne. Tristan knew without a doubt that she was in excruciating pain, he could feel it. Moira asked, very quietly, because she was still weak, "Where is Pam?"

Tristan said, "She made a child, the child was screaming in pain, so she went to get her."

Moira tried to nod and fell out of the chair, Tristan grabbed her and held her head in his lap as he stroked her head, "I don't know what to do mother, you are far from okay."

At that moment, in walked Bill and Eric. Eric saw Moira crumpled on the ground, and damn if he didn't run straight to her. Eric knelt next to Moira, "What happened to you?"

Moira looked up in sadness, "They tortured me with the silver...and Roman told me if I wanted to go free...I had to have sex with him.."

Eric's fangs popped out in his anger, "You are mine, no one is to touch you!"

Moira raised a curious eyebrow, then Eric realized what he had said and just silently stood up to sit in his throne. Bill sat idle at a table and watched the exchange.


	21. Back at Fangtasia

Eric yelled for all the patrons to get out, Moira could feel his anger. He sat waiting in his throne for Pam to come back, so he could have a word with her. She arrived shortly and had Tara with her. Bill motioned for Tara to follow him and then Eric surprisingly turned to Tristan, "You go with them as well."

Tristan argued, he wasn't just leaving Moira in the state she was in, "No, I will stay with my maker, she is quite ill."

Eric's scowl grew, "Go in the office now, Tristan."

Tristan once again shook his head no, "I will not leave her."

Eric's anger grew even worse, "Tristan, you are such a fucking pest, go in the other room now! You are a child, I don't know why she even made you, you are nothing but an irritation to me. Now go!"

Eric knew his words were harsh but this was his life on the line right now. The next events stunned him though, the weakened Moira had risen from her spot on the ground and slapped Eric hard across the face. He turned to her in pure shock, too stunned to speak. She felt weak again and collapsed as Eric reached to catch her. Eric spoke nicely now, "Moira, please sit and please tell your child to go into my office, we do have important matters to discuss."

Moira spoke quietly to Tristan, "Please wait in the office until we are done speaking."

Tristan nodded and drug his feet all the way to the office and sat down in Eric's chair. He was grumbling about Eric, "Who the fuck does he think he is? He is such an asshole."

Bill chuckled slightly at the young vampire words, he knew all too well how much of an asshole Eric Northman could be. Tara and Bill began a conversation and Tristan tuned them out and tried to listen to the vampires outside of the door.

Eric was screaming at Pam, "Did you tell anyone where he was?"

Moira tried to lift herself from the throne where he had placed her, to stop him but she was too weak. He had Pam pinned to the top of the bar, and Moira knew Pam had told no one, she wouldn't, Pam was too loyal to Eric. Moira yelled, "Enough, Eric, you know Pam didn't say anything."

Then his anger turned to her as he released Pam, "Then maybe it was you. Maybe you began to have feelings for that fucker."

She punched him this time as she hissed with such venom, "If you think I would EVER release Russell Edgington, then you are truly an idiot, Eric Northman, I want nothing more than his head on a platter."

He grabbed her and pulled her close, "I am sorry, Moira. I shouldn't have said that."

Moira knew he was hiding something and watched him walk into his office and shoo all the other vampires out except Bill. Moira looked at Tristan who looked worried, "You stay with Pam, please."

She walked over to the office and flung open the door, and slammed it shut behind her. The pain of her weakness shot through her and she fell, being caught by Bill who was closest to her. She heard Eric growl slightly at someone touching her. Bill put her against the desk so she would have something to lean on for support, and she instantly spoke, "What are you not telling me?"

Eric ignored her words and said, "It is nothing, Moira, we just have to find Russell."

She screamed, "Don't you dare insult me by lying to me Eric Northman, what the fuck is going on?"

Eric sighed, he hadn't wanted to worry Moira but he knew it was useless, she always knew. He said, "They will kill us unless we find Russell and kill him."

Moira felt her heart fall out her chest, "Are you being serious?"

Eric nodded, grimly. Moira blinked trying to register everything, "Then we will find him, wont we?"

Eric smiled at her optimism, she was always so brave about everything, even after the horrors she had faced. "Yes, Moira, we will."

Eric stood to get a better view of his poor Moira, "You are weak, darling, you need blood."

She nodded, "I didn't want to hurt anyone."

He nodded back in understanding, "I will find you someone."

Moira stood where she was as he left and brought back a beautiful young woman with blonde hair like hers. The girl moved her hair from her neck and Moira couldn't resist as she leaned forward and latched on. The blood was making her eyes roll back in her head, it was heaven. Then she pulled away so she wouldn't hurt the girl. The girl walked out the door, as did Bill.

Eric turned to Moira after the girl had left, "Do you feel better?"

Moira nodded with a large smile on her face. Eric raised his hand to clean the blood from her face but she pushed his hand away and reached her tongue out to get rid of the drop. He inhaled deeply, he wanted her so bad right now, but he didn't want to hurt her or scar her even more. Almost as if she read his mind as she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his slightly, as if asking permission.

He didn't even think as he pushed her backwards onto his desk, shoving everything off in the process. He was molesting her lips with his as he said, almost a whisper, "Should we really be doing this after what happened to you earlier?"

She pulled him tightly against her as she said, "Make me forget about that. All about the problems and stuff we have right now. Just take me please, Eric."

He certainly didn't need to be told twice as he began to kiss all over her neck, and she moaned in ecstasy. He had wanted her the moment he had found her again after all the years, nothing could ruin this right now. He had spoke to soon because as he had Moira plastered underneath him, actually wanting to give in to him, in walked Tristan.


	22. Russell's Release

Moira glared as Tristan walked in, but she knew there had to be a good reason, because otherwise, Eric was liable to murder her child. Moira composed herself quickly, and removed herself from under Eric and asked, "What is it Tristan?"

Tristan huffed, clearly upset of the position he had found them in, "A phone call, for Eric."

Eric sighed and walked out of the office to answer the phone in privacy. Moira sat down in Eric's chair and suddenly her vision blurred and she wasn't herself at that time anymore. She was like a ghost in a vision, seeing but not being able to do anything. She was in the Authority's stronghold and she looked around. The Authority was surrounding a person, and upon closer appearance, she saw it was Russell. As Roman was going to kill Russell, suddenly Russell jumped up and pinned Roman to the table staking him. She could only watch the madness that ensued afterward as Russell went after Eric. She was pulled out of the vision by Tristan shaking her, crying out rather loudly, "Mother, please, mother, snap out of it, what happened?"

She gasped as if thrown back into her own body. She looked upon her child sadly, "Everything is about to come crashing down."

Eric chose that moment to walk back in and relay his phone call, "The Authority has given Bill and I until morning to find Russell."

Moira was tight lipped about the event that had just happened, she didn't want anyone to freak out. Tristan was going to speak but she sent him a thought, _Keep it quiet, Tristan, and stay here, stay safe with Pam. If I don't come back, know that I love you, you are my only child. I wish I could have been a better maker, but I am too broken. Goodbye Tristan._

Tristan frowned as his maker left with Eric. He really hated how she just left sometimes without a warning or anything. Bill and Eric decided to go to see Sookie and make her help, but found her in a compromising situation with Alcide. Moira stood on the side of Eric and said, "Well well Alcide, you certainly have lowered yourself."

Sookie turned to her in anger, "Shut up, you bitch!"

Moira growled in anger at Sookie, her fangs popping out in the process, wanting very much to rip this girl's throat out. The darkness from being with Russell still polluted her body and mind. She turned to Eric, retracting her fangs, "I will be outside when you are ready to leave."

Sookie and Alcide dressed and they were heading to the human that was the only witness to who dug Russell up. Moira tried to stay in the back away from Sookie. The human they were to talk to was absolutely terrified by what he witnessed, but Sookie calmed him, with her gifts. Damn faerie girl. Moira felt that anger creeping up on her again and she just gripped Eric's hand for support. He only looked at her strangely and let her squeeze his hand. When they arrived at the run down old asylum, they entered it cautiously. Moira looked around and began to wander down a hallway when Eric called to her, "Moira, don't wander off, we don't know where Russell is."

Moira spoke before she even thought, "He would never hurt me, I was his dearest pet." She had no idea where those words had come from, but she knew deep down somewhere, they were true. She really did not think Russell would harm her, he had every chance over their years together and had plenty of reasons with all her insolence toward him.

Eric was disgusted with her words, and ignored her as she walked off down a hallway. He didn't know what was wrong with that girl, but he knew she would get herself in trouble if she kept this shit up. He couldn't be bothered with her right now, his own ass was on the line. He followed after Sookie and the others as she led them to where the female vampire had carried Russell. They found the room with the humans hanging because the stupid human had gotten scared and run off. Moira could hear the human yelling and ran to the room they were in, looking at the humans that were hanging as if they were meat. The humans told the group where Russell was at. They slowly strolled down the hall and there he was in a gurney, "Took you long enough."

Moira froze after hearing his voice, the monster that plagued her, here he was and oh so vulnerable. Eric leaned in close to him and said, "Hello again, old friend. I'm here to finish what I started."

Russell laughed at him, "Go ahead and try." All of a sudden, Alcide was dragged into the dark and Moira could hear the wolves.

Moira began to try to back away but a wolf jumped on her and pinned her to the ground about to bite into her neck, but she never felt the bite as Russell screamed, "Off of that child! NOW!"

The wolf tucked his tail and climbed off of Moira and she rose to her feet, afraid to look up in Russell's eyes. She could hear all the problems occurring around her but she didn't act to any of them. Even as Sookie screamed next to her, from Russell cornering her. Sookie used her fae magic to get him away from her, and then the Authority busted in. The vampires told Eric and Bill to glamor Sookie and Alcide and then the vamp turned to Moira, "Who the hell are you?"

She smirked the traditional smirk, "Have you forgot me so soon? I was just at your headquarters with Roman."

The vampire recognized her and nodded for her to follow Eric and Bill. She did as she was told for now, and was put in the back with them. Russell was in another van because the Authority knew it would be a mistake to keep them in close quarters. They were driven back to the Authority headquarters and Roman held a celebration for the capture of Russell. Roman kept trying to get Moira closer to him and she felt Eric growl slightly each time he tried. Eric asked, rather nicely, "May I please see Chancellor Gainsborough?"

Roman eyed him suspiciously, "And why would you want that?"

Eric gulped, scared of his own words, but Moira spoke, "She is our sister."

Roman turned back to Moira, "You are Northman's sister?"

Moira bit her lip, acting nervous, "Yes, I am, and as such, Nora is my sister as well."

Roman made a disgusted face at the thought of her being Eric's sister, but said, "Very well, you may see her. You may go as well if you would like Moira."


	23. Fight with the Authority

Eric and Moira were escorted to Nora's cell and she was blathering about Lilith and then everything connected in Moira's head, they were going to execute Russell. She ran as fast as she could back to the meeting room and saw Roman talking while holding the stake. Eric ran after her quickly, worried about what had her in such a panic. Moira ran straight for Roman and Russell, trying to stop what she had seen. As soon as she reached the center of the group though, Russell jumped up, but he spoke first, "This is for being a prick and for hurting my girl." And with that he staked Roman on the table, covering Moira in his blood. Moira froze and something inside her began to snap with all her pain.

She needed to cling to Eric, to what was left of her humanity, so she ran to him. She literally jumped on him, slamming her lips to his. He certainly didn't fight her, but this was a strange time to be doing this. When her fangs popped out however and pricked his lip, things went from bad to worse. Tasting his blood had her eyes growing wide, and he didn't understand why. She began to see visions of Godric. Her control snapped at that moment and she leaned back from Eric, with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She began to chant in Latin, "Commodo dico mihi. Sanguine sanguinem. Sanguinem sanguine. Dilectus meus mihi dico. Ego eum. Ego eum. Ego eum." (Please I call him to me. Blood of my blood. Blood of his blood. I call my lover to me. I call him. I call him. I call him.) She began to wipe the blood from him that was still on her lip all over her chest, and then bit her own lip to mix hers.

Eric didn't know what was happening at this moment, Moira seemed insane, that's when he heard her speak, "Godric, come to me."

Godric actually appeared too, which freaked Eric the fuck out. All of the other vampires were just as baffled as Eric too. Godric shook his head, "No, Moira, you cant do this. This is not why you have this magic."

She flipped her feet over her head to be back on her own feet as she approached the ghost that was Godric. "You knew about this, and you never told me."

Godric yelled back, "When would you have expected me to tell you? When you were taken from me?"

She bit her lip, he was right. "But you still knew, the last time I saw you, you told me to go back to the witch, to touch her, that my magic would protect me."

Godric sighed, "Yes, I knew."

She showed her fangs to him in anger, "How did you know?"

Godric growled as his eldest child's disobedience, "I could smell it all over you. You are of my culture, that's why I was drawn to you. Its why I turned you, Moira."

She grew angrier by the minute, "What do you mean? What am I?"

He became aware of the others in the room, so he changed his language, "Du är en Druid. Du är den keltiska anor. När dina människor invaderade länderna runt omkring dig, tog de hustrur och fick blandade barn. Du är en av dem. Du är speciell, min söta Moira." (You are a Druid. You are of the Celtic ancestry. When your people invaded the lands around you, they took wives and had mixed children. You are one of those. You are special, my sweet Moira.)

She felt like her life was a lie, "You turned me for my magic, didn't you?"

He shook his head, trying to convince her, but her resolve had snapped at the moment. And as he knew she would dismiss him he said, "I love you, Moira, I always will, magic or not."

With that he was gone, and she turned to everyone who was staring at her and she innocently smiled, even Russell was frozen in place with the events. Then she saw the lights go off and she heard Eric gasp, Russell had done something to him, and she finally spoke, "Russell, stop, please don't harm Eric."

Salome yelled, "We caught the prisoner," as the lights came back on. Bill turned to see Eric pinned to a column in the building. Moira actually raised her eyes to look at Russell this time, and he smiled at her. She didn't know what had just happened and she looked at him with her confusion plastered all over her face. Russell was taken out of the room and it was a bit of time before Eric and Bill were summoned to Salome's room, and Eric would not let Moira out of his sight. They had all been left in a jail cell that they were all too familiar with. Eric had yet to ask Moira how she knew it was going to happen, she flew as if she was trying to stop it.

* * *

They walked in and Salome was standing with Nora. Moira knew something was wrong and her fangs popped out and Salome stood and grabbed her by the throat for her attitude. Eric and Bill hissed but knew they were no match for Salome, she was far older. However, the vampire that popped from the back and shoved Salome away from Moira was her superior in years. Eric and Bill's fangs were still extended at the sight of Russell Edgington. He held Moira to him, which infuriated Eric to no end, "Release my woman, Edgington!"

Russell chuckled at Eric's ranting, "I do believe that Moira can move whenever she feels she wants to."

Moira snapped out of her stupor and pushed away from Russell, but then her anger started to win out again and she screamed, "Why the fuck have you saved me twice now? Why did you not kill Eric when I asked? I don't fucking understand this."

Russell simply laughed again, "You have always been such a dense child."

Eric snapped to what he had just said, "You're in love with her?"

Moira spun around to look at Eric, "That's not fucking possible."

Russell laughed, "I saved you from my wolves, I saved you from Salome. I never once thought to kill you all those years I had you with me...no matter how infuriating you were at times. Better yet, I held my tongue to how I felt, never once forcing you to anything, even though I could have."

Moira turned to run but Russell blocked her exit, and she did the only thing she could think of, she called Tristan to her. He was there in a few minutes, vampire speed and all. He flew in the room and all the vampires went into defensive mode and Nora went after her child. Moira was faster than she was though and pinned Nora to the ground, hissing, "Don't you dare touch my child."

Tristan stood next to Eric, wondering why his mother had called him. Russell grabbed Moira's arm and lifted her away from Nora, "Behave yourself, Moira."

Moira screeched, "Fuck you, Russell!"

Russell had her pinned against the wall fast, with her legs around him. She tried to push him away from her but to no avail, his vampire age prevented her from being stronger. Her facade began to falter at the thought of him actually taking her. Then her anger sparked what she assumed was her magic, and she shoved him away with a powerful force, causing him to land on his ass. He stood up, clearly angry that she had overpowered him and he came at her again. This time, he grabbed both of her hands and held them to the wall next to her head. She was completely at his mercy this time.

Tristan then followed the defensive mode with the others, especially if this was 'the' Russell Edgington. Russell turned to Tristan, "Put your fangs away child."

Tristan was worried for his mother, "Please, don't hurt her."

Russell released Moira and strolled toward Tristan, almost as if summing him up, "He was an excellent choice, Moira dear, I would so love to teach him our ways."

Tristan just stood still as Russell eyed him like meat, but Moira spat, "I would never let you teach my child anything."

Russell smiled at Moira, "You still don't learn do you?"

Moira just looked at the ground to avoid a conversation with him. Tristan stood close to her, as if protecting her. Salome began to talk, but Moira ignored her because she was still pissed off. Instead she looked up straight at Russell, "Can my child go back home?"

Russell eyed her curiously, "Why should I let him go home?"

She smiled sweetly, playing the innocent girl she once was, "Because he is so young, he lacks enough control to be in such a situation."

Russell fell for it and waved Tristan away, Moira spoke quickly, "Gå mitt barn, och vet att jag älskar dig." (Go my child and know that I love you.)

Tristan knew when they spoke in Swedish, it wasn't a good thing, and he greatly feared for her, but he turned and ran out. Russell stared at Moira, "Over 1000 years and you still have not learned that I despise when you speak in Swedish."

Moira just smirked at him.


	24. The Blood of Lillith

After the issues in Salome's room, they were excused. She was ecstatic to be leaving their presence. She hated all of the people that had been in the room, except Eric. She followed Eric to the room he would be staying in. She really did not want to be alone right now; her problems with Russell were just getting worse. She didn't think that it could possibly be true that he loved her or felt anything for her, but it did explain a whole hell of a lot of things.

Eric reached for her once inside the room and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't like to show much emotion but towards Moira, it was different, and she sure knew it. She snuggled against him and he could see her pain all over her face. He pulled her towards the bed as they lay down together and slept for the day. Moira would have rather have been anywhere else in the world, rather than the Authority headquarters, but she loved being in Eric's arms. She fell asleep against him, and since they were older than most there, they awoke earlier. They were both awake and talking about what was going to happen when there was a knock on the door. Moira rose to get it, wearing a short black leather dress that barely covered anything. She knew it was Bill on the other side of the door. She opened it, looking rather agitated with him. He said, "Salome wants us to meet in the meeting hall."

Moira nodded at him and then said, "We will be there shortly."

Bill walked away and she turned back to Eric. He tried to smile at her, he knew this was bad. They ventured out of the room and towards the meeting room. Once they opened the door, Russell snatched Moira from Eric's arm. He led her to the hidden room where Lillith's blood was. The inner members of the Authority were standing around the blood of Lillith. Moira knew this could not be good at all. Then Nora started to speak, Moira really hated that bitch. She was a disgrace to be Godric's child, and Moira just wanted to rip her head off. Then Nora's words made Moira snap back to reality, "We will take the blood of Lillith into us."

Moira was going to speak but Dieter was the first to open his mouth to protest, and Russell ripped his head clean off. Moira froze; just like she had when Eric told her Russell had been freed. Then she heard his voice in her head, she almost cried from just his voice, "Moira, my sweet, don't drink that blood." Godric, her love, he was always there for her.

That was all she heard, then his voice was gone. She had to say something, but she was terrified to do so. She stepped forward and said, "I can't drink that."

She could hear Eric inhale sharply from fear for her. Vampires were so human at times, proving that they were once human. Salome and Nora however were very clearly pissed at her defiance. Salome smiled at Russell and Russell looked at her as if insane, "I won't hurt her."

Moira let out the breath she had been holding as he said that. Russell said, "I do know why you can't, Moira, and I won't make you, but I suggest instead that you drink mine."

Salome seemed confused, she didn't understand about Moira. Moira didn't see how that could hurt anything so she just nodded. As Salome took the first drink of the blood, Moira kneeled in front of Russell and he held out his wrist to her. She bit into his wrist softly and began to drink. She could hear herself moaning as she drank it, and he was doing the same. After a few moments, she pulled herself away from his wrist and looked up at him. He smiled at her, and then she saw him take the blood and drink.

All of the vampires looked drunk after that, even Eric was now hanging on Nora as they ventured out of the headquarters. He had been pissed at Nora up until a few minutes ago, that blood had done something to him. This greatly scared Moira, she worried what would happen to her if Eric fell in line with all the rest of them. Moira wanted to cry at the thought of her being the last normal one, but she knew if tears fell, Russell might be angered with her.

Russell had Moira permanently attached to his side, knowing she didn't feel what they felt. If he really felt the way he said he did, then this was why he was pulling her snuggling against him. He wanted her to stay as close to him as possible. They wandered down Bourbon Street in New Orleans, and she watched as their true vampire nature came out. Bill even jumped on the hood of a cab when they honked at him, which caused Eric to yell at the driver too. Moira was terrified at the things she was seeing. She had been alive for a long time, and vampires being cruel was no new concept to her, but this was different.

Then they found a bar that was hosting a wedding party or something. Moira knew something bad was going to happen when Russell approached the bride on stage. She watched in horror as they began to eat everyone, and she wanted to run out but Russell refused to let her go. Then everyone seemed to be staring at something and Moira didn't see anything so she was just confused. Moira heard them say Lillith, but she didn't see a single person. The blood must have made them trip or something.

She did however see Godric speaking to Eric. She turned towards Eric when she heard Godric's voice. He was telling Eric to help Nora, fuck Nora, she was a bitch. Then Godric turned to Moira, "My sweet child, you must run from this life. I know you love Eric, but you must run and never come back."

Then he was gone and she looked up to Eric's eyes which met hers. They stumbled back to the headquarters after that, with their mouths covered with blood. Moira was the one who was clean looking and looked scared a bit.

They sat down at the table in the meeting room, and began chattering like children. Salome turned to Russell with slight anger, "Why didn't you kill her like you did Dieter?"

Russell scoffed at her, "I am older than you are, don't question me. I like the girl, i don't want her dead."

Salome hissed, "But why was she allowed to disobey? Who is she to deny Lillith's blood?"

Russell growled back at her, "She is a very powerful creature, and too much vampire blood will corrupt her. Now silence yourself, and remember your place!"

Moira stood with wide eyes, slightly afraid of the situation. Russell was obviously pissed with Salome and the fact that she was questioning him. Salome was just plain pissed that Russell was showing favoritism toward Moira.

Then Russell suddenly grabbed Moira and slammed her onto the table. Moira tried to squirm away but he held her in place, "I think I have been patient enough with you child."

She twisted trying to get out from under him, but he slammed his lips down on hers. She cried out from under him and Eric twitched in anger. She was terrified, another man trying to rape her, she couldn't take it. She used her magic again though and flung him off of her. Eric was asking to be excused at the time and she ran after him.

She saw him enter their room and she jumped on him as she was about to close the door. She immediately pushed her soft cold lips against his own, craving the closeness that it made. She needed this; she needed to finally have Eric, especially if Russell would attempt to rape her. He was surprised by her forwardness, she could tell by the way his eyes had grown wide, but he didn't stop her. He just held onto her and continued the kiss as he closed the door and back her towards the bed. He flung her backwards onto the bed, breaking the kiss. She cried at the loss of his lips, but he unzipped her dress and slowly pulled it off her. She wasn't wearing anything else, she never did, vampires usually didn't. He leaned over her and captured her lips again as she desperately tried to pull his clothes off of him. He pulled back and flung them off quickly and closed the gap between them again. He kissed his way down her body, savoring in the fact that he was finally getting to feel her. Then he rose up and hovered over her slightly and couldn't wait for the games anymore, he just wanted to be inside her. As he was about to push into her, the door flung open and a very angry Russell stood in the doorway.


	25. No More Nice Moira

Russell snatched her out from under a very very pissed off Eric. Moira was equally pissed off with Russell ruining their moment. Moira screamed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Russell yelled, "I felt what you were doing. My blood is in you, remember?"

Moira cried out at him, "So fucking what? I don't care. I love him Russell. I will NEVER love you!"

Russell grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of Eric's room. That night, she lay in the bed next to Russell, with silver wrapped around her. She cried as she lay there, not being able to sleep at all. When night came, he released her from the chains, his anger having subsided. He actually let her leave the room, but it's not like anyone could leave the Authority headquarters. Salome had them on lockdown basically.

Moira ventured into the inner sanctum where they kept Lillith's blood, and she saw Eric approaching Nora. Moira stood next to the doorway of the meeting room, trying to avoid being seen so she could listen.

Nora's words made Moira snap, the inner bitch vampire she was came out. Her true Viking nature roared to life inside her as she flew towards Nora with lightning fast speed. She had Nora up by her throat and off the ground in a second and with a hiss she spoke, "What did you say about Godric?"

Nora coughed as she tried to get Moira's hand off her throat, but Moira gripped her tighter. "I ask again, what did you say?"

Nora said, "Godric was a blasphemer, he was weak."

Moira screeched at the girl as she began to dig her nails into her neck, "You fucking bitch, I'll make you regret those words."

Eric watched as Moira's anger came out, it was quite funny to watch. Nora was being a bitch by saying Godric was a blasphemer. He was their maker, the reason they were still alive, how she could say those things about him. Then he saw Moira's eyes start to glaze over and turn a white color, that meant her magic was coming out. Eric grabbed her face and turned it towards him and he looked her in the eyes, "Stop this Moira."

Her eyes returned their normal color and she dropped Nora. Then she stormed away from the pair.

Later in the night, the group gathered in the meeting room again. Salome wanted to discuss some things with everyone. Salome was walking around the room almost as if a predator, stalking her prey. She finally spoke, "Moira, you will take Lillith's blood, or I will show you the true death."

Moira's eyes grew wide; she knew there was no fighting this. She sat patiently as Salome went and got the blood. She motioned for Moira to come to her and Moira shuffled towards her reluctantly. She kneeled in front of Salome and opened her mouth, and a drop of blood was put in her mouth. Moira turned to the side as she heard 'his' voice again, "I told you not to take that, Moira. You have no idea what it will do to you."

She frowned as she fell backwards to the ground and felt her body begin to spasm. She felt like she was having a seizure, like she was dying. Then Godric was next to her, stroking her hair, "You will be alright, my sweet."

The pain stopped, only to be replaced by visions in her head of thousands of vampire lives. It was almost as if she was seeing bloodlines, the way they traced to Lillith. She was fourth in the line to Lillith, which was so close, it was strange.

After a few minutes, Moira rose up off the ground, looked at Salome, "You're a bitch and Lillith hates you." Then she walked out of the meeting room and went to Eric's room.

After about thirty minutes, Eric walked into his room. He stumbled upon a marvelous sight of Moira sprawled out on his bed, completely naked. He smiled as she looked up at him from the bed, and in seconds she was on him. She whispered, "Better get your clothes off fast this time; I won't have this ruined again."

He dropped pushed her up higher on his waist so he could undo his pants and let them fall. Then he dove into what he knew was his heaven. Moira threw her head back in ecstasy at finally having them joined as one. He put her against the door as he thrusted. He thought if she was on the door, it would hard for someone to fling it open again. But no one ever came, Eric though maybe it was because she had injested Lillith's blood and that blocked out everything else.

After they were done, he laid her down on the bed next to him. He had never been one for cuddling after having sex, but with Moira, it was something he actually wanted. They lay there staring at each other for a bit, before she spoke, "I didn't get drunk like all of you did."

Eric asked, intrigued, "Well what did happen to you?"

She smiled, "I saw the bloodlines of Lillith, and did you know I am the fourth of one such bloodline."

Eric looked confused by her words, "What do you mean, Moira?"

Moira smirked, sometimes he was so young, and "I am Godric's child, then Godric's maker, then his maker's maker, then Lillith. So that makes you a fourth of the bloodline too."

Eric grinned at her, but then turned serious, "You aren't being swayed by them are you?"

Moira shook her head, "I am Godric's child. I am that above and before anything else. I still don't understand how Nora could say such things about the man who made her what she is."

Eric sighed, "She has been corrupted so much by Salome. I fear it is not completely her fault."

Moira nodded, she still hated Nora and wanted to kill her, but she was a part of their family. Moira snuggled up against Eric's bare chiseled chest and went into her day sleep, as did he.


	26. Russell's Anger Towards Moira

**Just a warning for this chapter, there is some dark stuff in here. Mentions of rape.**

* * *

When nightfall came, Moira ventured out of Eric's room and walked into the meeting hall. It was a bad idea because Russell was sitting right at the table in the middle of the room. Moira froze but Russell had already seen her open the door. He smiled, "Moira, my dear, please come over here."

Moira was a bit scared when she walked towards him. As soon as she got closer to him, she heard him inhale sharply. He spoke with anger, "You have been off sluting around with Northman, haven't you?"

She couldn't speak, so he turned to glare at her, "Answer the question, Moira."

Moira just nodded and Russell stood, clearly still pissed off. He rolled his eyes at her, "Steve and I will be going out later, and I wish for you to join us Moira. It will certainly keep you away from fucking Northman."

Moira just nodded, she feared making him angry at her, and he was the only one of power here who could keep her safe right now. She squeaked out, "May I go put some better clothes on?"

Russell looked at her simple red tank top and jeans, and nodded, "Put something attractive on. I want anyone that sees you to be positively jealous."

Moira nodded and ran towards Eric's room. Eric was up and putting on a pair of jeans, and he turned to see a panicked Moira. He spoke with concern, "What is it, Moira?"

Moira rambled out really fast, "Russell is making me go out with him, he is so angry at me, and I don't know where he is taking me."

Eric pulled her to him and tried to calm her, "You will be ok, but once you are out, you have to try to get away from him. They have us locked in here, and the only way out if from one of them, so you have to try to get away from him and run."

Moira's face grew in fear with what he was saying, "We are under like a lockdown? They locked us in this building? Are they nuts? What did we get dragged into?"

Eric just tried to silence her, "Sssh, it'll be okay, just do what I said, you just try your damned hardest to get away."

Moira nodded, "But what about you?"

Eric said, "I have a plan, so you don't worry about me, Moira."

Moira felt a red tear fall down her face as she hugged him for what could be the last time. He kissed her on the forehead as he walked out of the room, leaving her with her thoughts. She looked through the clothes she had and chose a very short blood red dress that clung to her curves.

She walked out of the room and back to the meeting room where Russell was sitting. He smiled at her attire, "Excellent choice, Moira." He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the meeting room and towards the elevator, where she watched as Russell had to put his blood in the control for the elevator before they could go anywhere. He pulled her into the elevator right behind him as they waited for Steve to enter. He came around the corner and smiled at Russell but made a disgusted look at Moira. They were walking to where ever they were going because Russell just kept pulling Moira's hand. Russell spoke to Steve, "I have always had a way with wolves, so I need to visit this pack here."

Moira froze, Alcide was part of this pack now, she didn't want him to get hurt. Russell continued to pull her toward the barn and he flung the door open. There was a pack of wolves sitting in the barn, having a meeting. The leader had obviously come to an understanding with Russell because he came straight over to him. Russell was going to give them his blood, Moira knew he always did this. There was one wolf who refused though, which pissed Russell off to no end. The wolf was holding a wolf pup tightly in her arms, and Russell snatched the puppy from her. He told Steve, "Sometimes you have to make them behave."

Moira gasped at the display, and Russell turned to her, "I know you always had a liking to these less fortunate beasts, so here, she is yours, Moira."

Russell plopped the scared puppy into Moira's arms, and Moira knew what she had to do. Moira looked at the female wolf who was crying out that the vampires had taken her granddaughter and she turned tail and ran.

She held the puppy in her arms as she continued to run all the way to Sookie's, never once looking back. She hoped to god that Sookie was home and she would let her in. When she reached her house, she slammed on the door screaming, "Sookie, invite me in, please!"

Moira could hear her running down the stairs and she saw and heard how panicked Moira was and she yelled, "Yes, Moira, come in."

Moira ran in and slammed the door behind her, and as soon as she fell to the floor behind the door she heard Russell's voice, "Moira, dear, you have really pushed your luck this time. If you don't come out, I'll kill anyone you ever cared about."

Moira bawled behind the door as Russell spoke, and she looked up at Sookie who looked terrified. Moira yelled, "I'll come out in a moment, and I know I should be punished so you can punish me in any way you see fit."

Moira handed the puppy to Sookie and walked into the kitchen and scribbled down a note and handed it to Sookie. She tried to smile at Sookie as she opened the door and walked out. Russell snatched her off the porch very quickly and threw her down in the grass near the woods. He was on top of her in seconds, and she begged, "Please, Russell, I'm so sorry."

He chuckled at her, "Nope, not this time, Moira, you have tried my patience way too much." He ripped at her dress to get it off her as she screamed for him to get off. He just laughed at her as he continued his assault of her body. Moira could feel Sookie watching from her house, feel the pain Sookie felt for her. She also felt that Tristan had felt her and was coming to her side, but she sent him a telepathic message, _don't you dare come to my side, Tristan. You wait until I am gone and then you go to Sookie's house and talk to her, ask her about the note._

She felt him accept what she said as he came to a halt in the woods, waiting until she was gone. Russell finished his assault and yanked her to her feet and they all sped back to the headquarters. Blood was stained down Moira's face when they arrived back and the members were all sitting in the main hall when Russell flung her into the room. Eric saw the blood on her face and the way her clothes were torn and he knew what Russell had done to Moira. He wanted to rip his throat out right at that moment. The members all glared at her and Eric, and Bill finally spoke, "We should give them one last chance to prove themselves."

The others agreed, and they were cuffed and forced to kneel in the meeting room as all the other members left.


	27. Punishment for Disobedience

**Thank everyone so much who helped my story get to 20,000 views, I am so ecstatic that it did! I am simply giddy! Anyways thanks, and keep up the views, and please review!**

* * *

Moira could still feel Tristan longing for her and looking for her, it saddened her greatly, but she knew he would do what she said. She sat, perched on her knees, waiting for her punishment from the Authority, she didn't think Russell would let them harm her too much though, but he obviously wanted her taught a lesson.

* * *

Tristan ran up to the house as he felt his mother's presence leave. This was the last place he had sensed his mother, so this had to be Sookie's house, whoever she was. He inhaled deeply as he knocked on the door, and a young blonde opened the door with a wolf pup in her arms. She looked at him questioningly, "Can I help you?"

He sighed before he spoke, this woman was being a bitch and he already didn't like her, "Yes, my name is Tristan, I'm Moira's child. She told me to talk to someone named Sookie."

Sookie eyed the guy, he was cute, apparently Moira had made a child, and she had never heard of it, "I'm her."

Tristan said, "My mother told me to come to you and to ask you about a note or something."

Sookie nodded, "Yes, I have a note she wrote. She handed me a werewolf puppy and wrote a note and walked out again. Anyways, come in Tristan. I'll get the note for you."

He followed her into the kitchen, and it looked like Sookie wanted to say something, so Tristan asked, "Is there something you want to say?"

Sookie seemed startled by his question, "Well it's just that…why didn't you come to her aid? Why didn't you help her when Russell took her?"

Tristan clenched his jaw at the mention of Russell, he was the one man that he didn't want his mother anywhere near; he had caused her way too much grief already. He slightly growled, "She ordered me to stay away, to not save her. She told me to just come see you after she was gone."

Sookie nodded and handed him Moira's note. He had to admit, he was a bit scared to read it, he didn't want to know if his mother was about to die, or worse. He started to read the note anyway.

_To anyone who gets this,_

_First of all, the Authority has flipped its lid. They have gone completely batty, excuse the pun, but it's true. They have decided that vampires are superior and that the humans are simply food and they pray to Lillith, proclaiming her a god. I fear for our evolution after this, they have become blinded by a stupid book. Watch yourself Sookie, and all your friends. They have taken Eric and I as captives, we are not allowed to leave, probably because we know too much about what they are doing. Bill, however, has flipped; he is on their side now. I am sorry to tell you this Sookie, but Bill is a complete lost cause now. If we do ever get out, Eric and I will certainly not be saving him._

_Second, this pup I left with you is the granddaughter of a woman in the Shreveport wolf pack. Russell snatched her away to teach the woman a lesson, but when he handed her to me, I ran with her. I couldn't make a child go through the horrors of living with Russell. I do believe this pup is somehow connected to your boss, Sookie, I can smell his scent lingering on the girl, with another female. I guess you will have to ask Sam who she is so she can get back home._

_Lastly, whoever reads this; please tell Pam that Eric and I will probably never return. We are too deep in the Authority for them to ever release us. I know that they are greatly angered with Eric; I fear they will kill him. As for me, Russell would never allow them to kill me, but punishing me he allows, if I ever got out, I would be more broken than before. I fell really sad saying all of this; it makes me realize how hopeless this all is. To my child, Tristan, stay with Pam and stay safe please. You are my lasting legacy, I wish for you to go on. I am sorry I left you, and I do wish I could see you one more time. Do me a favor though Tristan, for Sookie's help with this, please see to it that no harm comes to her. _

_Goodbye, Moira_

Tristan felt a tear run down his face as he looked up at Sookie. He asked her, "Did you read this?"

Sookie just nodded, "It was the saddest thing I've ever read. I do hope we see her again, I feel so horrible for hating her once."

Tristan looked confused, "Why ever would you hate my mother?"

Sookie said, "She hated me for taking Eric from her, and she was just plain nasty to me."

Tristan scoffed, "You know nothing of her past, it wasn't a pleasant one. Eric is the only good thing she ever had."

Sookie shook her head, "What do you mean?"

Tristan sighed, he didn't know if he should tell her, but hey he would rather his mother come back and scream at him than not come back at all, "Eric was going to be Moira's husband."

Sookie said, "Yeah, she told me they are married."

Tristan shook his head, irritated at the girl's stupidity, "No, I mean in her human life, she was to marry Eric, to become the Viking Queen. But when Russell came and destroyed the village, he let the wolves mutilate her. Godric found her that night, attracted to all the blood and he felt sorry for the beautiful blonde, tainted in her own blood."

Sookie's mouth dropped, "Oh my god, I didn't know that. Tell me what happened to her."

Tristan looked at her for a moment before he continued, "He turned her because of her beauty, and he loved his first child. The next night when she rose a vampire though, Russell saw her and snatched her away. He kept her for all of her vampire life; she never saw any of her family again. That included Godric, her maker, and Eric, her lover. From what I am told, Godric could smell the scent of Moira and the village on Eric, so he decided to turn him to try to fill the gap that had been made by Moira going missing."

Sookie felt horrible for being mean to her when she had already faced so much. Tristan saw her face show remorse, and he smirked.

* * *

Moira sat waiting for her punishment and Bill was the one who had suggested that they take more blood to lean them more towards Lillith. He dropped a bit of blood into both her and Eric's mouth, and Nora decided to join them. Moira started to gasp as the blood hit her tongue, and Eric was worried. Suddenly she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Godric. She smiled at him, "When will they let us go?"

Godric shook his head, "They won't."

Moira began to cry, and then Lillith came from behind Godric, and tore at his throat. Moira screamed for him, and he told her, "You have to fight her. She is no God."

Moira collapsed and cried. Bill came back in to check on them and they played along, pretending to be good little Lillith lovers. He takes them to their rooms, except for Moira who he takes to Russell. Russell is overjoyed to see his precious as an obedient puppy now. Moira just smiles at him, apologizing for her misdeeds.

He kisses her on the forehead and tells her they must meet in the meeting hall. They walk down the hall and enter and he sits in the head chair and places Moira on his lap. She holds her façade, even though it kills her. Eric enters and kneels in front of Russell, apologizing for the problems he has caused him, Russell accepts and holds out his hand. Moira glances down at Eric in front of Russell, and she feels a tear threaten to fall, but she swallows her pain and maintains herself. Eric can sense the pain swirling around in Moira, but he couldn't help her yet.

He sat down, and the members began to discuss how to get rid of mainstreaming. Russell began to talk about walking in the sunlight. Salome didn't like this idea and shot him down quickly. He flung Moira up and he jumped on the table, "Do you think I am your pet, Salome? I'm not! I am your superior and I don't take orders!"

Salome lay on the ground looking afraid, as Russell grabbed Moira's arm and walked out, taking Steve with him as well. Moira looked back at Eric as Russell pulled her out, and he saw how terrified she looked and it literally broke his heart. He would have to find a way to save her from him.

* * *

**Just a little author note, I wrote another story that is called The Faerie Stepmother & The Hunter Prince. It is a Supernatural and True Blood crossover, if you like those shows, you should check it out.**


	28. Finding the Faeries

Moira was stuck with Russell because he wouldn't let her leave his side. She was flung at his feet as he sat back at the Authority's table. Moira felt herself breaking on the inside, if she didn't get out of here soon, she would lose herself. She may even consider staking herself just to get away from it all. Eric looked at the bloody looking Moira and he couldn't help but grow angry at the sight. He saw how her clothes were torn and she was beat up looking. She also refused to meet anyone's eyes, this worried Eric.

Moira sat silently as they discussed things, but then Russell brought up walking in the daylight, she perked her eyes up. Russell was talking about drinking Sookie's blood and Moira fear for her, even if they didn't get along. She hoped Tristan would help her and keep her safe like she told him to.

Salome mouthed off to Russell, something about how they were night creatures and they should never walk in the daylight. Moira didn't understand this; even she was tempted by the prospect of seeing the sun again. For ones that were so old, seeing the sun had become a distant dream, that most craved. Russell snapped at her comment though, jumping on the table yelling at her, "Do you think you can control me? You are but a child compared to me."

Moira piped up, "I'm sure she didn't mean any disrespect, Russell." She had just wanted to try to calm the situation down because this had the ability to go bad really fast. Russell just turned and glared at Moira and Moira shrunk away from his eyes.

Salome came to stand in front of Russell and she said her opinion again, Russell didn't like that and he backhanded her to the floor. Salome held her cheek as she stared up at him and he laughed, "I will do what I please. I am far older and no one can stop me."

Russell grabbed ahold of Moira's arm and left the Authority headquarters. Steve had come along as well, since he was so attached to Russell. Russell took Moira to a store and threw her in, "Find something suitable to wear. We are off to see the faeries."

Moira's face showed her obvious fear of the situation. She grabbed a blue dress and threw it on quickly and walked back outside. Russell scanned her up and down and smiled, signifying that he agreed with her choice in clothes. He grabbed her arm again as he sped off towards Sookie's house. Moira prayed to her gods that Sookie wasn't home and that she was safe somewhere. She really didn't want Sookie to get hurt; Moira hadn't realized that sometime during her time back with Eric, that she had begun to take a liking to Sookie.

The good thing was, Sookie wasn't home, but her brother Jason was there. Russell put him in a trance and asked, "Where is Sookie?"

Jason talked as if he was daydreaming as he led them right to her. She was in the field and Moira could smell all the faeries around, but none of them could be seen. Russell yelled for Sookie to come out and if she didn't then he would kill her brother. Moira screamed, "Don't you dare come out, Sookie, stay where you are, stay safe."

Russell turned and backhanded Moira to the ground. Moira was afraid to look up at him again after that. She did smell the woman that came out though. She smelled absolutely wonderful and Moira had to fight to control herself from wanting to eat her. Russell went running straight for the elder faerie and she threw him off at first. Even Jason ended up in the crossfire, but then Russell grabbed her and started to drink. He drank the entire faerie, until she was bone dry and he dropped her corpse. He then turned towards where he smelled the others and he grinned widely, because he could now see them.

Moira realized something was wrong because Russell was suddenly happy and he began to walk towards where he saw them. At that moment, Moira felt another's presence, her child's. She felt him coming closer and she feared for both her life and his if he continued to come, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stay away. He appeared quickly and saw his mother on the ground near Steve and he ran at Russell, clearly pissed off. Russell wasn't having any of that though and he grabbed Tristan by his throat and lifted him up in the air. Moira screamed, "No, Russell, please don't hurt him."

Russell chuckled, "Why not, dear Moira? You watched as Eric killed Talbot, so why can't I kill your child?"

Moira cried, "I'm begging you, Russell, please don't."

Russell laughed, "But you are always such a pain in my ass, so why should I give you anything?"

Moira cried harder as she did the most degrading thing to her, she crawled over to him on her knees. She sat perched on her knees in front of him and said, "Please Russell, I will do anything you want."

Russell raised an eyebrow, "Anything huh?"

Moira simply nodded, "Yes Russell."

He smirked, "I want you to drain Sookie. And I want you to walk in the sunlight with me."

Moira's face paled even more, "No, I can't do that. Sookie is my friend."

She heard Sookie gasp at that statement. Russell screamed, "Humans are food, not your friends. Now I demand that you drain Sookie, or I kill your child."

Moira gulped as she stood and looked at Tristan struggling in Russell's grasp. She sent him a telepathic message, _Please trust me Tristan. I would never let anything happen to you, but I can't drain Sookie._

Tristan felt a tear fall down his face as he stared at his mother. He wondered what she was going to do, and if they would both survive. He had to trust she knew what she was doing though. Moira began to walk towards Sookie but then she turned and hit Russell in the face. He was so stunned that he dropped Tristan and Moira yelled, "Run! Get out of here now!"

Tristan took off, but she could feel that he hadn't gone far. Moira was so concerned with Tristan's well-being that she didn't notice that Russell was in front of her again and he grabbed her throat. She tried to scream but he tightened his hand on her tender throat. She thought she was going to die, that he was going to finally kill her. And she actually accepted her death, accepted she would never see her family again or anyone.


	29. Finally Being Free

As she closed her eyes and let her thoughts go, she realized poor Tristan was still watching. She called out to him with her mind, _Go Tristan; you don't need to see this._

She could feel his emotions drop; he was very upset by this. He wouldn't leave though so she said, _As your maker, I command u walk away._

He sent her something back, _I love you mother. Thank you for giving me life. If he kills you, I will avenge you._

She felt his presence leave and she turned her attention back to Russell who held her up in the air by her throat. He growled at her, "You are such an annoyance to me. I should just kill you right now for all the heartache and disobedience you have shown me."

Moira struggled against his hand on her throat, "I'm sorry, Russell, please forgive me."

He screamed, "No, you little bitch, I won't forgive you. I have forgiven you too many times. This time I will get rid of you."

She waited for him to snap her neck or stab her. But then she heard a screech and she opened her eyes. Russell fell to the crowd, disintegrating. She collapsed to the ground and looked up to see Eric standing above Russell. She had never been so happy to see him, he had just saved her. For the first time in her life, Moira felt free. She started to actually cry as she watched Russell wither away and she laughed maniacally. Then Nora smelled Sookie and went running after her, but Moira snatched her up by the throat and threw her backwards. She yelled, "Don't touch her, Nora."

Nora whimpered, "But she smells so good."

Moira scoffed, "Damn child."

Nora scowled at her, "Bitch."

Eric yelled, "Enough you two, you can't eat her Nora. She is my human."

Nora frowned again, "Fine."

Eric lifted Moira into his arms, "I'm taking you home, Moira. You can go wherever you want after that."

Moira smiled as she stared at her Viking, sometimes he really was sweet. He carried her all the way to Fangtasia and Tristan was at the door waiting. He snatched her from Eric's arms and surprised her by slamming his lips against hers with so much urgency and passion that it scared her. She blinked rapidly after he pulled away, "Wow."

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry mother."

She laughed, "No need to be sorry, but I have to ask, was that from missing me or wanting me?"

He grinned devilishly, "Both."

She gasped; she hadn't known her child had such a strong attraction to her. She bit her lip as she spoke her words, "We are going away, Tristan. I just need to get some air for a bit."

Eric was shocked to hear that Moira really wanted to leave, but Moira looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Eric, but I need to go. I have to just get away for a little while. No one said it would be forever."

Eric pleaded with her, "Please don't go, Moira. I don't want you to."

Moira looked at him with her sad blue eyes, "You have Sookie. You have your child, Pam. You don't need me around, Eric. I can have my own life, and you will be okay."

He shook his head, "You were my wife in life, and I loved you, Moira, in my own twisted way."

Moira chuckled, "It only took you a thousand years to finally say that to me, but it's nice to hear. I still have to go though. I can't stay here anymore. I was imprisoned by Russell for my entire life as a vampire; I want to see the world. I'm going to go out and see it, and have my child right beside me. I'm not saying that I will never come back, so don't freak out too much. Besides, you have Sookie now, my love. She will keep you company while I am away."

Moira ran her hand along the side of Eric's face, "I will always love you, my Viking King. And you as well Pamela. And tell Sookie I will miss her as well."

Pam felt a tear fall from her face as Moira said goodbye. Even she would miss the temperamental vampire. "I'll miss you too, Moira."

Moira and Tristan walked out of Fangtasia. Eric thought he would never see his wife again.


	30. Note

I know people liked this story and it was one of my faves as well. I will be doing a sequel for it. I just dont know when I will do it, it could be a bit. But I assure you, there will be a sequel!

Thank you to all the people who got the views so high and followed my story. And A LOT of thanks to the people who leave reviews!


	31. Note 2

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
